


I Hope This Will Last

by offatgun



Category: Actor RPF, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystery, Serial Killers, Smut, Time Travel Fix-It, fashiondesigner!gun, offgun - Freeform, professor!off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offatgun/pseuds/offatgun
Summary: Gun's boyfriend, Off, was murdered 2 years ago which still remains unsolved. What will happen if Gun finds himself back in time, few weeks before his lover's death?
Relationships: Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul/Joss Way-Ar Sangngern, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 37
Kudos: 64





	1. PROLOGUE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing!! Please bear with me and my typos since I never really written before :) I made this since this lockdown got me bored. Hopefully, you will enjoy my work.

### PROLOGUE

  
  
  


**June 2018 (Other past)**

_We were in our bed, I’m curled up into your arms, my head is resting on your chest. Your chest rising up and down while scrolling through your phone contemplating what takeaway to buy since I am too lazy to cook._

_“Gunlek, the food that I want is not available for delivery. Should I just go and buy it at the restaurant? It’s just a few blocks away, I will just walk there. What do you think?” You pouted while muttering those words. I smiled at you and nodded._

_“Okay, Papii.” I said whilst removing my head to your chest and putting it on a pillow. You stood up and dressed up since you were just wearing a tank top and boxers. You waved goodbye and made a kissy face before going out of our bedroom door._

_“Bye, bye ja!” You shouted then I heard the front door closed. I scrolled through my twitter timeline, feeling hungry, content and happy, not knowing those were the last words you will say to me._

**April 21, 20??**

  
  


Gun woke up sweating and running out of breath. He jolted up and tried to catch his breath. It has been 2 years since he passed, but he still gets haunted by _his_ memories. As he calmed down, he tried to look at the surroundings that noticeably disparate from what he recalls. The sun is shining outside the window when he remembered that the apartment, the one he’s staying at does not have any outside light coming inside. Gun abruptly stood up and inspected his surroundings. Clothes are neatly folded on the sofa chair; the closet is closed properly unlike the closet in his apartment that is ajar because of clothes being piled up inside. ‘This is not his apartment, but this feels like _home.’_ he thought to himself. This room is all too familiar as he evoked his dream.

This is their house, _Off and Gun’s place_.

“What the fuck?!” Gun swore as he took up the environment again. He scanned the place and tried to rub his eyes, making sure he was not hallucinating. He opened up the door leading to the kitchen and saw a familiar figure in front of the stove. His footsteps made a sound that made the man turn around.

“Oh! You’re awake, babe. Sit down, I am almost finished cooking breakfast.” The familiar man said nonchalantly while trying to cook an omelet.

‘What the hell is this?’ Gun thought to himself. He was frozen and his throat felt dry. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes as he tried to find a logical explanation on what was happening. He felt lightheaded and tried to fathom the phenomenon in front of him. Gun is clutching his chest and didn’t realize he was crying when his tears wet his cheeks.

The familiar figure turned around when he heard whimpering and immediately went to Gun and held his shoulders.

“Babe? Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Should I get medicine, or should we go to the hospital?” The guy questioned Gun, who was just staring at him. Gun gaped at the older man and can’t help but feel so astounded with who’s in front of him. He slowly lifted his right hand and put it on the man’s cheek.

“Y-you’re real? You are alive?” Gun stuttered not knowing what to say and still can’t grasp that the man in his dreams is right here in front of him. Off chuckled and looked at the younger lad with confusion and amusement.

“Huh? Of course, I'm real, dummy!” Off replied in a teasing voice. He shifted his eyes on Gun who still looked shocked and became serious again.

“Babe, are you okay? Please answer me. I’m starting to wor-“ Off was cut off when Gun suddenly crashed his arms around the man out of nowhere and buried his face in Off's neck, taking in his scent and waves of familiarity welcomed him. Off laughed and hugged Gun back, confused with the sudden clinginess but didn’t complain since he loves his boyfriend’s hugs.

Off lets go of the hug but Gun is still embracing him tightly not letting go anytime soon. After a few seconds, Gun slowly removes his embrace and stares at Off’s face again barely processing what kind of sick joke the universe is playing on him, but he doesn't fret and just accepts everything.

Off went back to his now-burnt omelet and tried to make it edible but failed. He threw the egg and made another batch of the omelet. Gun on the other hand is still standing, he can’t explain what is happening because this feels too vivid for him to be a dream but too delusional to be real so he’s racking his head what could be the viable explanation for this. Gun’s thoughts were stopped when Off broke the silence.

“Gunlek, can you get my phone inside our room? I am waiting for Tay’s text since he asked us to accompany them to look for furniture for their new place.” Gun is dazed and confused since Tay and New didn’t move to a new place, but he complied. He grabbed the phone inside their bedroom, it lit up and saw the date.

_Saturday, April 21_

****

‘Huh? I am pretty sure today is Tuesday since yesterday was Monday.’ Gun thought to himself. He opened the calendar in Off’s phone and saw the date.

_April 21, 2018_

Gun gasped and immediately dropped the phone in shock because of what he saw. He couldn’t believe it but at the same time his questions were answered. He’s speechless of what is happening and didn’t know what to do.

“I return back in time. Is that even possible?” Gun said out loud in a baffled voice. He quickly picked up the phone and paced to the kitchen and saw Off finishing up in setting up the breakfast on the table. He gave the phone to his husband and asked him the date today.

“Um, it’s April 21, babe. Why’d you ask?” Off said in a questioning manner confused why Gun asked the date, scattering his brain because he might have forgotten a special occasion but to no avail.

“No reason. Papii, what year is it?” Gun asked, scared of what will be the answer but he knew what Off would say.

“2018, babe.” Off said, he was confused but didn’t question the younger since he’s used to Gun being random at times. ‘One of the reasons why I fell in love with him.’ Off thought and smiled.

“Huh.” Gun scoffed and abruptly went to the living room, eyes scanning for the remote. He grabbed the remote and immediately clicked the power button. He sat down on the sofa while the tv is turning on.

The morning news echoed in the room and Gun immediately looked for the date. He confirmed the date when he saw it on TV.

_April 21, 2018_

He sighed in defeat. ‘This is really happening huh.’ He thought to himself while staring at the tv. He stopped at his tracks and shortly stiffed the news headline shown inside the appliance.

‘Vermillion Axeman on the loose again after three victims’

_“The Vermillion Axeman attacked again in Srinagarindra Train Market.”_

The news anchor continued to ramble while looking at her paper and onto the camera. Gun spaced out after seeing the headline flashing on the screen.

“Now I know why I am here.” Gun spoke in a serious tone. He is thinking that the reason why he came back in time is because of this.

He hurriedly turned off the tv and went back to the kitchen where Off just finished preparing their breakfast. Gun is intently watching his boyfriend and the latter stared back, he sloppily smiled at Gun and sat down. Gun also sat down and made himself comfortable, with only one goal in his mind in his newfound hope to save his boyfriend from ill-fated destiny and that is

_to catch his lover’s killer._


	2. ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mature content! So if it makes you uncomfortable, you can skip ahead.

**May 2018 (Original Past)**

_I woke up from my sleep to the sound of sirens in my neighborhood. Off hasn’t still arrived from buying our food. I immediately texted him saying, ‘Where are you, Papii? Did you get lost again? Hahaha!’ I typed as I walked into the kitchen._

_“Aw! You’re here! I thought you still haven’t arrived yet.” I gushed as I saw Off sitting at our dining table. He looked up and smiled at me. He instantly hugged me, and I was taken aback but embraced him back. I heard knocks from our front door, I removed my hands wrapped around him._

_“Papii, set up our food on our table and I will just answer our door.” I said in a calm way since his hug just made me a whole lot better, since my sleep gave me a throbbing headache. He instantly grabbed my right hand and stopped me from going to the front door. He looked at me with sad eyes. I was confused, I wish I just stayed there with you, but I didn’t. I looked at you weirdly and shrugged your hand off since the banging on the door still hasn’t stopped._

_“Why Papii? I will just look who it is, ugh, they won’t stop knocking anytime soon. Just wait okay ja?” I sweetly said as I chuckled. I turned my back from you and walked to our front door. I unlocked the door and opened the door right away. How I wish I didn’t open that door and just stayed wrapped around your arms forever._

_“Is this Jumpol Adulkittiporn’s home? Are you Atthaphan Phunsawat? We have some devastating news.” The man in khaki-colored uniform asked._

___

  
  


**April 21, 2018 (Altering past)**

Gun has just finished showering and quickly dressed up. While waiting for Off to finish taking a bath, Gun wandered around their house and recollected all the memories he had inside that home. He still feels surreal about his situation, but he didn’t want to waste time sulking. He went back to their bedroom and sat on their bed. He decided to text Joss.

_‘I need your help. Please give me files and information about the Vermillion Axeman.’_ He typed and sent it immediately to his close friend.

  
  


It made him grateful that his friend works as a detective in the police force. He bitterly remembered that the Vermillion Axeman is still out there even after 2 years. He took it as an advantage that he was from the future as he also tried investigating this case after Off was killed by Vermillion Axeman.

‘I can’t let him get away with this.’ Gun intensely thought as he was scrolling through his phone about the news about Vermillion Axeman. Off went out of their bathroom drying out his head with a towel, he went to their dresser and asked Gun what he was looking at.

“Gunlek, why are your eyebrows furrowed? What are you looking at?” Off asked with a soft voice in an interrogative manner. Gun instantaneously looked up and opened his mouth but wasn’t able to talk. He is admiring his boyfriend who is just wearing a towel around his waist, water droplets on his shoulder and messy hair because of his attempt to dry it out immediately. He unintentionally beamed at the older lad but quickly became serious to ask a question.

“Papii, do you know the serial killer on the news? He’s called the Vermillion Axeman.” He asked seriously.

“Ah yes! I remember seeing that news on tv and on my phone too. He’s crazy, yeah? I don’t even know why someone would do this. It’s brutal too, the way he kills.” His husband babbled.

“Do you have any idea who it would be?” Gun questioned.

“No. Why would I know who the Vermillion Axeman is?” Off asked in confusion but at the same time amused because of the odd question.

Gun laughed it off and tried to appear calm. ‘So, the VA doesn’t know his victims.’ Gun thought in his mind.

“Nothing, Papii. I was just curious maybe you know them since you- I mean you know just a random question.” He said hastily hoping his husband won’t catch up with his lie. Off just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing and dressed up casually since they’re just going to accompany Tay and New in IKEA.

  
  


As they were walking towards IKEA's entrance, Gun felt a buzz from his back pocket and immediately opened Joss’s reply to his text.

_‘What’s with the sudden interest? You do know we’re not allowed to leak information about this case, especially this news is now known all over Thailand.’_

Gun sighed and tried to think of a way to make Joss unveil information about this case.

_‘I know something that will help you about the case. Come and meet me here in IKEA Bangna.’_

_‘And don’t tell Papii about this.’_ He added.

Gun typed wishing what he said would make Joss agree to give information.

Joss immediately replied with a quick _‘Okay.’_ He returned his phone inside his pocket and started clinging to Off’s arms. 

“Papii, I invited Joss here so he can also help pick out furniture for Tay and New. Do you think they would mind?” Gun pouted asking his boyfriend.

“I’m sure they won’t but what’s with the sudden invitation?” Off questioned the little man.

“I just think we don’t hang out that much.” Gun shrugged his shoulders while speaking. Off just hummed ‘mhmm’ in response. 

They shortly meet up with Tay and his fiancé. The group hugged each other and immediately went on with their objective for today. As they were strolling around the store, Gun opened up to Tay and New that he invited Joss. They didn’t seem to mind and asked Gun when he would arrive. 

“Ahhh, i think he’s already here.” Gun said while looking at his phone scanning the area of where Joss might be. He immediately saw the tall man and waved his hands to get his attention. Joss quickly saw the small one and jogged over to their place. They said their ‘hi’s and hellos’ to each other. While walking, Gun stopped Joss in his tracks and let his boyfriend and friends go ahead of them. 

“I know this sounds bizarre and will make me seem crazy but you have to listen to me.” Gun said in a nervous voice. Joss looked at him and nodded.

  
  


“I went back in time.” Gun said in a stern voice while intently looking at Joss. Joss couldn’t help but bursted out laughing, clutching his stomach because of what his friend just told him. He caught his friends and other people’s attention but he just shrugged it off. He stopped after he saw that Gun didn’t show any amusement.

“Wow! You’re a great actor. You invited me for a prank? I thought it was something serious since you sound so cautious in your texts because you opened up about the case.” Joss said while still entertained with what Gun said.

“No, Joss. I am not pulling a joke here. Please take this seriously because my boyfriend is in danger.” 

“Gun, stop with the act. Are you really pushing this prank? So you a time traveler now? Well, I have a million dollars.” 

Gun racked his brain to try to prove that what he said is true.

“Joss, I know you have a girlfriend that you haven’t told us before.” Gun smirked while crossing his arms waiting for Joss' response. He was stiff with the statement not knowing how to react. 

“I know that you’ve been together for a while now and her name is Mild.” Gun continued hoping Joss might believe him because of the sudden revelation.

“Are you stalking me? How did you know that? I haven’t even told my family yet.” Joss said while he furrowed his eyebrows. Joss tilted his face in confusion. 

“No! I am not a stalker. I told you I’m from the future. Please believe me.” Gun whispered as he pleaded with the younger man.

“What? When? How is that even possible?” He threw Gun a puzzled look. 

“Even I don’t know, All I know is I need to save my boyfriend from the VA.” He retorted.

“Okay. Let’s say you’re from the future, what are we supposed to do?” Joss said, still skeptical but somehow Gun’s seriousness got into him.

_“Help me find the Vermillion Axeman.”_

  
  
  
  


Gun and Joss decided to join the group again after a long conversation. Joss was still unsure what to do with the newfound information about the case. Gun grabbed his boyfriend’s arms and let out a giggle. Off asked Gun what they were talking about.

“Babe, what did you and Joss talk about?”

“It was nothing, Papii. We just catch up with each other. Did you know? Joss has a girlfriend now!” 

“Woah! I didn’t know that!”

Off quickly went to Joss and teased him about it. Tay and New joined in and asked a bunch of questions about the mystery girl. 

“How long have you been dating?”

“What’s her name? Is she pretty?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us? Are you shy?” 

“Oi! Will you calm down with the questions? This is the reason why I didn’t introduce you guys to her! You’ll scare the shit out of her!” Joss puts his hands up in a defensive manner. The rest of them burst out in laughter with his explanation. Gun’s heart swelled up at the sight and gave them a sentimental look. Waves of familiarity came crashing in.

_‘I hope this will last.’_

  
  


Gun’s thoughts were interrupted by Off who dragged him while the group was still busy making fun of Joss. His hands found its way to the youngster’s shoulders and automatically wrapped his arms around Gun, doing a back hug.

  
  
  


They went to the parking lot after they finished in IKEA. They also had their lunch inside because besides good furniture, they also have good food. As they exchanged their goodbyes, Gun whispered to Joss that they would be in touch. The couples went to their respective cars. 

-

  
  


“I brought popcorn.” Gun announced and made his way to the living room. After placing the bowl on the center table, He eased his way into Off’s lap and made himself comfortable. The series _Fifty Shades Freed_ was playing on the screen 

“Why did you even choose that movie?” Gun shoved popcorn in his mouth and gave Off a disgusted yet playful look. Off shrugged. “I haven’t watched this one.” Gun wrinkled his nose at his statement and giggled. At the same time, the room was filled with moans and Gun’s eyes enlarged as his face heated in embarrassment. 

“ _Harder please-_ ”

The scene continued and he couldn’t stay still, ears going red by the second. “Papii...” Gun whined covering his eyes with his hands urging him to turn off the screen. He continued squirming in his seat as the never-ending moans blast off the speakers “The neighbors might think we’re doing som-”

Suddenly, Off gripped down Gun’s waist making him still. The growing lump he felt in his spine now apparent and the realization dawned on him. He lowered his hands, peeking through his fingers and turned to face him. Off was biting his lip shyly,

“Stop doing that.” He said, his voice low. 

Gun blinked _once_ , then _twice._

“Do what exactly?” He tilted his head, his voice laced with playfulness.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Off cocked his eyebrow and watched Gun as he made his way on his lap to straddle his hips. He couldn’t admit but his heart was pounding so loud, he swore if someone would listen closely, it could be heard between the noises coming from the television and their shaky breaths. 

Off reached out for his lips and they pecked. The sweetest kiss Gun experienced in his entire life and those _lips_ , oh his lips was softer than ever, tasty than ever that he couldn’t resist to deepen it. Off licked his bottom lip which he responded to. Tongues playing slowly as they ran out of breath. Gun pushed him back aggressively on the couch and Off was taken aback by his boyfriend’s action. 

“You’re different today.” Off licked lips and his smile curled to one side of his face.

“But I like it.” he added, propping his arms behind finding a comfortable position.

“Oh yeah?” Gun said with amusement grabbing the waistband of his shorts and hastily pulled it down along with his boxers completely discarding it on the floor. He hovered over his already hard member and Off let out a shaky moan as he felt his partner’s breath on his dick. Gun’s mouth was agape, He didn’t think twice before spitting on Off’s cock and worked his fingers, which was barely enough to wrap it around. Soon enough, He took him in his mouth.

“ _Ah shit-_ ”

Gun couldn’t help but smile, urging himself to fully take on his boyfriend’s cock. The older boy’s hands find their way to Gun’s hair, grabbing a fistful, as he felt his dick hit the back of his throat. He rolled back his eyes, succumbing at the immense sensation as Gun bob his head up and down sloppily off his cock in rhythm. 

" _You’re so good, baby._ ” Off managed to breathe out and Gun hummed in agreement which made Off shiver as the vibration provided him pleasure. Gun proceeded next to sucking his balls and Off’s eyes widened with the sudden action that provided him with yet again a wave of pleasure. He writhed under his touch and he was _close_. Gun knew this so he stopped which made Off snap out of his trance and looked at Gun who was smiling hazingly at him while drool dripped down his chin. It didn’t take a full minute for him to react and suddenly topped over Gun. 

“Baby, you have guts.” Off growled and leaned in Gun’s ear. He nibbled it which produced a moan coming from Gun’s mouth. “Your turn.” Off commanded pertaining to the younger boy who was still fully clothed. Gun proceeded to undress himself. The feeling of rush was all too familiar. _His scent, his voice, his touch._ Off was the only one who provided that sense of intimacy to Gun in which he painstakingly craved it for those missing years. Now he’s here, right in front of him and He couldn’t be more selfish.

In a daze, Gun felt Off leaving wet kisses around his chest and slowly made his way to his stomach.

“Papii.” Gun cooed and Off looked at him. 

“Yes baby?” 

“I love you.” He managed to say out loud. Off unknowingly inconspicuous by the weight of Gun’s words, smiled “I love you too.” 

Off reached out to Gun’s dick and stroked it, and before Gun could let out a noise, He was silenced as Off latched his mouth unto his lips. 

The older boy continued to pump Gun's dick which was slick with pre-cum and can’t help but whimper under his touch. He was going crazy with each and every stroke enough to make him feel on cloud nine. It felt like he was already on edge. Suddenly Off’s actions came to a halt in which Gun whined in reaction.

“Brat.” Off snickered, laughing at his needy boyfriend.

“Where’s the lube?” He was about to stand when Gun stopped him 

“Wait, I know it's here.” He managed to say as he composed himself, his hands maneuvering under the couch until he was able to feel the familiar container. Gun triumphantly held it out and gave it to Off. He squirted the contents of the lube unto his fingers and slowly ease one of his fingers into Gun’s hole.

“ _Papii, more._ ” Gun begged and Off smirked at him. Without any warning, Off pushed three fingers in which made Gun yelp in pain but slowly dissipated to pleasure. 

“ _You still want more?_ ” Off challenged and he felt his dick hardening again as he watched Gun’s flushed cheeks and his lips pink and swollen as it let out whimpers along with his cock dripping with pre-cum.

“ _Y-your co- ah!_ ” Gun whimpered as Off continued to push his fingers in and out mercilessly. “What’s that baby? Use your words.” 

Gun whined with his provocation. “Cock please.” he managed to say in between breaths.

“Hmm you have to wait.” 

“ _A_ _h! a-nd raw please! Ah!_ ” A moan caught on Gun’s throat “You sure about that?” Off asked. _'_ _Did I hear it right?’_ popped into his head. Gun eagerly nodded, his desperation only made Off want to wreck him more.

His cock finally found its way to Gun’s entrance, slowly pushing his member teasingly. Gun bit his lip preventing a whine to escape from his lips but failed when Off rammed his member to his hole suddenly. The sensation of Off’s dick entering him drove him to ecstasy, his slick cock in and out with every thrust, never failing to hit the spot that sends shivers to his spine.

His hands roamed around Off’s chest, feeling him. Trying to savor the skin contact and warmth emanating from his lover. Low grunts escape from Off’s mouth, feeling it reverberating to his chest. He gripped Off’s shoulders tightly, finding any bit of sanity as he continued to shove his dick unto him mercilessly. 

“S-so good...” Gun managed to say. He was a mess, he was sticky and hot but _o_ _h he feels so good,_ he just keeps wanting more and more.

Off pushed back Gun’s unruly hair out of his face, wiping the beads of sweat forming at his forehead, taking in on how Gun looks so _fuckable_ , 

His pretty pink lips slightly open while lewd noises come out overpowering the noises coming out of the television and that’s all it took for Off to be driven crazy by Gun.

“So pretty.” Off murmured as he grazed Gun’s erect nipples with his teeth causing Gun to shut his eyes with the sudden movement, and his chest rose up and down with every attempt to catch his breath. 

Off swallowed the moans from Gun’s mouth, now muffled, feeling Off’s thrust his hips harder and faster, hitting his once more sensible spot that drove him over the edge. Their breaths become more erratic and incoherent words thrown out from their mouths. Off was still ramming his dick to Gun, harder than ever, as Gun let out cries of pleasure. He tightened his grip to Off, the building sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach, 

“I-I’m c-close.” Gun managed to get out in between his moans. Within seconds Gun came but Off didn’t stop there,

“I’m not done yet.” 

Off flipped Gun and once again, inserted himself to Gun’s entrance. He kept pounding his dick, hitting the spot, Gun’s eyes already clouded in vision, his head lulling with the overstimulation. The feeling was too much for him, the intensity making him forget how pleasingly tight Off is grabbing his waist, his fingernails basically digging on his skin. Gun was delirious with the way Off was pushing himself inside of him who was also lost in pleasure also. Gun could feel Off was near his brink as his movements get sloppy with every thrust

And with one final hit to Gun’s prostate, The two came together, a mixture of groans exchanged. Gun’s legs trembled as he rode his second high and Off released himself inside Gun. They both catch their breaths, while Gun sprawled on the couch, his arm placed above his head as he tries to gain composure. Off smiled at him and grabbed a tissue to wipe cum off on Gun. He gently patted Gun’s thighs when he was done and Gun looked at him. 

“I’ll just pee.” His voice was hoarse and he stood up, his legs still wobbly. 

“You sure you can walk?” Off snickered and Gun stuck his tongue out at him. He went out of the toilet and heard his phone ringing. He went to their bedroom and quickly grabbed the mobile. He saw the caller ID and answered.

  
  
  


_“Gun, you were right. About the pinky finger.” Joss exclaimed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... What do you think is the pinky finger about? I'm not saying anything but it's quite relevant as to why the killer does this heinous crimes :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! I'm just proofreading and doing revisions on the next chapter so it might not be uploaded right away since. Still thank you for reading this!! Please leave your feedbacks please I appreciate it!!


	3. TWO.

**May 24, 2018 (Original past)**

_Tay and New have been staying in our home for five days now. Our home. This was OUR home, but it’s just my home now. This was not supposed to happen. Why the fuck did this happen? Off was killed and I was just sleeping when it happened, it has been a week since he was gone. I have never felt this empty ever and how I wished I never felt this way. I woke up with tears in my eyes and a hollow heart. I stared at the ceiling with million thoughts running through my mind._

  
  


_“What if I just cooked our dinner that night?’_

_‘What if I didn't allow him to buy our dinner and just pushed him for a delivery?’_

_‘What if I just accompanied him that night so he won’t be alone?’_

_‘What if the VA just minded their own business and didn’t fucking kill my boyfriend?’_

_The last thought made me furious and I instantly jerked up. I’m gonna find that bastard and make him pay for what happened to my boyfriend. I opened the door and went outside and saw Tay and New preparing breakfast. I saw them talking about Off._

_“Hin, what are we supposed to do with the ring now? Didn’t he ask you to keep it because he was chickening out?” New opened up to his fiancé._

_“I honestly don’t know, Hin. We could give it to Gun, but now is not the right time.” Tay replied._

_“What ring?” I joined the conversation, completely stunned by what they were talking about. The two were surprised and became frozen._

_New looked at me sympathetically and urged his fiancé to confess the truth. Tay turned around and walked towards me._

_“Um, Peng, he was supposed to propose to you days before but he decided to postpone it, so he asked me to keep the ring for safekeeping.” Tay revealed._

_“He was going to propose to you on your anniversary.” New look at me._

  
  


_I cannot help it, my eyes brimmed with tears and before New could say anything else, I dashed back to our bedroom and shut the door. I backed up against the door, my knees betraying me so I slid down. I burst into tears and let out every anguish that I've been keeping, my heart shattering thousand times more and the pain becoming unbearable._

  
  


**April 22, 2018 (Altering Past)**

  
  


Gun woke up with sunlight hitting his face. He found his husband sleeping peacefully and soundly to his right. He smiled at the sight and just stared at the beauty beside him. Off shifted and blink as he felt the little one wrap his arms around him. Gun got startled and asked. 

“Oh! Sorry, Papii. Did I wake you?” 

“No, babe, it’s okay. Good morning.” Off hugged his boyfriend tightly and remained for a few minutes, cuddling and just talking to each other. Off’s phone buzzed on their nightstand, he carefully removed his arms around Gun and took his phone to see what the notification was about. 

  
  


_‘Peng! Future-in-laws are coming to talk about the wedding and New asked me to buy groceries while he cooks, come help me impress them. -_-’_ Tay’s message lit up his face and groaned since he's too lazy to go out today.

“Babe, I’ll be going to the groceries with Peng. Do you want to come with us?” Off asked him.

“Oh, no babe. I’m going to meet up with Joss today. He asked for my help for his girlfriend. He wanted to surprise her so I said yes.” He lied perfectly since that is not the real reason why Gun would meet Joss. Off proceeds to reply with a quick ‘Okay.’ to Tay.

“Oh okay, okay. While I’m with Peng, do you want me to buy anything?” 

“Yes, Papi. We’re out of milk and eggs since you burnt tons yesterday.” He teased.

“Hey! In my defense, you started crying without any reason! Of course, I have to come to you!” Off said in a high-pitched voice.

Gun smacked his head playfully and laughed at his partner’s reaction, pouting like a baby but chuckled after. He felt giddy inside because this feels surreal for him, he thought he’ll wake up and be back again in 2020 but he didn’t and he just hoped he doesn’t go back anytime sooner or just until he can change the course of events.

Gun stood up, scratching his belly and walked towards the kitchen. 

“Papi, what do you want for brunch? The usual?” Gun screamed.

“Yes please!” Off replied with enthusiasm as he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

  
  
  


They finish eating their food and Gun proceeds to wash the dishes. Off did a back hug and bid farewell to the little one. Gun froze and felt flashbacks of the night Off died, remembering how he said goodbye to him. He called out Off.

“Papii, update me always and stay safe please?” Gun said in a concerned voice. He was confused but said his soft ‘okay’ to his partner. He kissed him again on his lips and waved goodbye as he closed the front door. 

  
  


After Gun was done cleaning the plates, he quickly sent a text to his friend, Tay.

_‘Tay, can you take care of Papii for me?’_ he typed. Tay replied with an _‘Okay, pet.’_ He proceeds to text Joss asking what time he will go to his condo.

_‘What time can I go there?’_

_‘You can come now if you want. I brought the files here.’_

_‘Okay, just a quick shower and I’ll be on my way.’_ Gun texted and went to the bathroom.

Gun arrived in Joss’ condo and went ahead to the elevator, pressed the number of floor where Joss’ place is. He felt his pocket vibrate and quickly looked at the message.

‘I’m now here with Peng.’ Off’s text lit up on his screen.

‘Okay, Papi. I’m in the elevator, on my way to Joss’ condo. Be safe always ♥♥’ He typed. The elevator door opened, he went out and paced to Joss’ room.

-

  
  


Gun opened the files Joss brought for him. He saw the picture of the first victim with confidential information. He looked at the pictures of the first three victims.

First Victim

**_Name: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj_ **

**_DOB: July 28, 1994_ **

**_Occupation: Art Consultant_ **

**_Blood Type: O+_ **

**_Height: 1.83 m_ **

**_Weight: 71 kg_ **

**_DOD: March 23, 2018_ **

**_Autopsy Report_ **

**_-Strangulation marks on the neck area_ **

**_-The little finger of the left hand was lacerated and amputated._ **

**_-Two incisions on the chest by an axe rupturing the cavity and affecting the heart organ in the process that caused Pericardiocentesis._ **

**_Cause of Death: Declared dead due to aspiration of fluid from the pericardial space that surrounds the heart._ **

  
  
  


Gun studied the profile of the first victim. He remembered seeing it after his partner’s death when he tried to investigate. He tried to pinpoint what he could have missed in the last two years when he tried researching this case that would help him to solve these murders. Joss breaks Gun’s train of thoughts.

“You know, I still didn’t believe you when we were at the store because it’s impossible for you to know that but after I checked the information you told me, I’m still shocked how’d you know that since it’s not public knowledge yet.” Joss confessed. 

  
  


“With the pinky finger part or the dying message?” Gun asked, still scanning the documents in front of him. 

“Both, Even I don’t know about the pinky finger, and I also didn’t know about the dying message. I thought you were joking when you said that back in IKEA. Even the detectives assigned to this case didn’t tell anyone about this, so the only logical explanation is you’re the killer, but you’re too little to carry an axe.” Joss teased the guy besides him that earned a slap in the arm.

“Even a tiny person like me CAN carry an axe!”

“Just kidding. Of course, I’m not gonna suspect that you’re VA but how did you know that?”

“I told you I’m from the future that’s why I know.”

“I mean yeah that’s a given. If the VA will kill Off, why would you want to solve it? Why not just prevent it from happening? Why would you waste your time on this case?”

Gun was silent. He didn’t think about it that way. Why is he doing this? He could just prevent Off from going out when that night comes. Why did he feel the sudden urge to decode this cold case that has not been solved even after 2 years? Then it dawned on him, what if he was given this chance to go back in time for this? The last two years of his life, he dedicated himself in solving this mystery but since Off was the last victim, he didn’t get much information about the killer. The inactivity left him hanging and unanswered on who this cold-blooded murderer is. He came into a realization. 

  
  


“What if I do that? Then what? He’ll just look for another opportunity to kill him. What if the VA kills more people? I don’t want to live in fear thinking someone is out there targeting my boyfriend. Off’s death might be avoided but at the expense of other people’s lives? It’s better if we catch The Vermillion Axeman and put him in jail.” Gun exasperated not realizing he was rambling. Joss understands and nods in agreement. They both went back to study the files.

Second Victim

**_Name: Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana_ **

**_DOB: April 17, 1995_ **

**_Occupation: Graduate Student_ **

**_Blood Type: AB+_ **

**_Height: 1.81 m_ **

**_Weight: 65 kg_ **

**_DOD: April 9, 2018_ **

**_Autopsy Report_ **

**_\- Contusion marks on both forearms_ **

**_-Traces of chloroform found in the system_ **

**_-The little finger of the right hand was lacerated and amputated._ **

**_-Two incisions on the chest by an axe rupturing the cavity and affecting the heart organ in the process that caused Pericardiocentesis._ **

**_Cause of Death: Declared dead due to aspiration of fluid from the pericardial space that surrounds the heart._ **

  
  
  
  


Third Victim

**_Name: Suppasit Jongcheveevat_ **

**_DOB: February 21, 1991_ **

**_Occupation: Businessman_ **

**_Blood Type: B-_ **

**_Height: 1.80 m_ **

**_Weight: 69 kg_ **

**_DOD: April 20, 2018_ **

**_Autopsy Report_ **

**_-head trauma caused by blunt force_ **

**_-The little finger of the right hand was lacerated and amputated._ **

**_-Two incisions on the chest by an axe rupturing the cavity and affecting the heart organ in the process that caused Pericardiocentesis._ **

**_Cause of Death: Declared dead due to aspiration of fluid from the pericardial space that surrounds the heart._ **

  
  
  


After Gun finished looking at the profiles, he grabbed the file that is about the serial killing. It’s still the same as he saw before except there were three victims instead of five, then he suddenly remembered. 

“Joss, I remembered, there’s another victim before Off.” Gun suddenly said, mad at himself for not realizing sooner. 

“What? Why didn’t you say so? What’s his name so I can search it on our server?” Joss asked.

“His name is Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram.” 

Joss instantly made a call to his precinct asking if the name can be searched. After a few minutes of waiting, Joss heard a reply from the other end.

“You found him? Are you sure?“ Joss replied to his colleague.

“Okay. Thanks, bro. I owe you one.” Joss ended the call.

Joss tapped away on his phone while Gun was still trying to study the case, scanning it thinking he might miss something.

“His nickname is Jaylerr and he’s a freelance photographer.” Joss told as he swiped away on his phone looking at the data Luke sent to him.

“Joss, I know that information. He’s found dead in a field which is an unusual location since the killer often attacked in the city. Same cut on the chest and sliced pinky finger.”

“When will he die?”

“May 8, 2018, a Tuesday.”

“Well, need a photographer? Let’s hire him.” Joss suggested.

“I don’t need a new photographer!” 

“Then what do you suggest? Befriending him randomly? Where you might come off creepy and weird?” 

“I’m cute, I won’t come off as creepy.” Gun cockily said.

“Come on! We need him to not sense anything since…”

“Why? What are you planning?”

“We’ll use him to lure the VA. In that way, we can catch the killer even-” Gun cut him off and shouted.

“Are you insane? What the hell are you thinking? I’m sure he won’t agree to that.”

“Of course! We won’t tell him the truth! We’ll just need to hire and befriend him and try to get to know him! Maybe try to see common traits with the past victims so we can know why VA is killing those people.” Joss proposed. 

Gun thought he might be right since this way may help them determine the reason why the Vermillion Axeman killed the past victims. 

“How about the past victims, what are the common traits they have? Do they have any sorts of connection with each other?” Gun questioned. He’s trying to recall if he found common points or patterns when he investigated this case. 

“Well… They are all in a relationship. One victim is married, the other two are engaged.” Joss said matter-of-factly.

“Well yeah, other than that?” 

“Not that I know of. Did you find out anything when you did a diggin’ in the future?”

“Dead end. VA stopped killing after he killed Off. VA didn’t leave any trace after that. I didn’t even ask the victims’ relatives. He’s that meticulous, that’s why I kinda agree to your idea.” 

“It might be a bit of a gamble but if it’s the only way to catch him then it’s a risk we have to take. We can protect him. Besides, this can help me be promoted from Detective III to I. So it’s a win win situation for both of us.”

“Yeah, it took you two years to be promoted by the way.” Gun pointed out, remembering Joss breaking the news to him in January of 2020.

“Hey! Really? Why did I take too long?” Joss furrowed his brows thinking of what he should do to get promoted quickly.

Gun typed away on Joss’ laptop that was just laying on the table. He searched Jaylerr’s name, a website came up and clicked it right away. He’s scrolling through the site and was rather impressed with his portfolio. He immediately booked an appointment for them to meet. 

“I scheduled a meeting, he could be just like an assistant photographer for my new clothing line. We just need him to be close to us, right?” Gun asked to make sure they were on the same page. 

Joss’ thoughts were stopped and just simply nodded. Gun still tried to crack something from this case that might actually help them to fasten their pace on catching Vermillion Axeman. The first two victims didn’t leave any sort of message, except the third one. His dying message doesn’t make sense to Gun. It was just a x-like mark, ‘ **〤’** to be exact. He shoots the printed photo of the dying message in his pocket. 

Gun tried to make connections with the three victims but to no avail. He was so drained from sitting around. He stood up and went to the board with the three victims’ photos and profiles about them, he set this up earlier thinking it might help to see similarities like he saw in the movies, where the protagonist will have a major breakthrough when they do this except to HIM.

_‘Well, they are all male. First three victims’ partners are men. The fourth one had a girlfriend though. So, we can rule out that the VA is homophobic.’_ Gun stretched his arms indicating that he is fatigued. Gun decided to call it a day.

“Joss, let’s continue this again when we’re both free. Since I still have work for tomorrow. Let’s meet on Wednesday, I’ll be seeing Jaylerr at a coffee shop.” Gun instructed. Joss yawned and stood up. 

“Alright! My girlfriend is coming over also tonight so..” 

“Use protection okay? Goodbye!” Gun teased the lad. Joss scrunched his nose up in reaction.

  
  


“Like you do? Just kidding.” Joss fired back and the little one just glared at him. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. He waved his goodbye to Joss who waved back and smiled.

  
  


He went out of the elevator and walked to the parking lot inside the condo. He clicked his keys to automatically open the car doors. He went in the transportation and sat in the driver seat. He felt his phone ringing and grabbed it. Papii is flashed through the screen. He quickly clicked the accept button.

“Hello Papii?” 

“Hi, I’m on my way home now. New’s mom invited me to their family dinner when I drove Tay to their home.” 

“Aw, Papii. I haven’t eaten dinner yet.” Gun pouted.

“It’s okay, I will still eat with you.” 

“Yay! I’m also on my way home now! We just finished preparing his surprise for his girlfriend.” 

“Okay, see you! I love you, babe.” 

“I love you too.” Gun dropped the call smiling. The fact that he gets to hear his boyfriend like this again, encouraged him more to do his best to catch that bastard. He started his car and drove out of the parking lot and into their home.

-

Gun arrived at their house first. He got his keys and opened the door. He ambled straight to their bedroom, deciding to wash first since he feels a little sticky. After he finished, he dressed up in pajamas and put his dirty clothes on the hamper. 

Gun was finishing up his cooking when he heard Off’s car pull up the driveway. He

excitedly ran to the door and welcomed his boyfriend. Off was holding grocery bags which Gun took and placed on the counter. He pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. 

“It smells good. What are you cooking?

“Spaghetti Bolognese. I wanted to try a new recipe.” 

“Mhmm.. I can’t wait though. I’ll eat before I shower.”

“Okay babe, I’m almost done!” Gun beamed to his partner.

  
  


Gun drained the pasta and put it on the _sanguine_ sauce. He mixed it and turned off the fire. Good thing he set up the table while waiting for the pasta. He brought the pan and put the pasta to Off’s plate then to his own plate. “Babe this tastes good. Like restaurant level.” Off gushed while looking playfully to his partner. Gun just laughed and sat on the chair. They ate and talked about their day.

“How was the dinner with New’s family?” Gun opened up.

“It was hella weird, New’s mom is being supportive with their marriage. I think it’s because they asked her to help them organize the ceremony.” Off gushed.

“That’s nice, I’m so excited for their wedding. I’ve designed our suits to wear in their wedding, we’ll be matching!”

Off laughed, “What if it’ll look like our wedding?”

“Then the goal is achieved.” They laughed together at Gun’s statement, making him remember when Tay told him Off was supposed to propose. He blinked his tears away so Off won’t notice, luckily he didn’t.

  
  


They finished eating the whole batch he made. Gun picked up the plates and proceeded to wash their dishes. He decided to do a little cleaning in the kitchen since he wasn’t able to clean this morning.

  
  


Off went inside their bedroom and grabbed his towel. He took a quick shower and went back to their room. He grabbed a random shirt and shorts from the closet. He was about to place his unclean clothes in the basket, when he saw a folded paper lying on the floor. He picked it up and tossed his clothes. He opened the paper and saw some cipher or something...

  
  
  


_“What is this? An_ **_〤_ ** _mark?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took long!! I have school and it's been really exhausting, so I'll update whenever I can!!


	4. THREE.

**June 2017**

_Off hated his parents. It never occurred to him that they would do illegal business and used their trading business as a front. Scratch that, it’s not a front, they still do trading business but with stolen antiques. The antiquities trade is really popular in Chinese businesses. This is actually the reason why Chinese businesses tend to be successful and prosper. He vowed to himself that he will cut ties to his family after he graduates._

_“Babe! I’m going to graduate! My GWA passed the cut-off! I’m going to be a lawyer!” He exclaimed as he went to hug his boyfriend._

_“That’s good, Papi! Congratulations! My designs got approved by the company! Should we celebrate?”_

_“Congratulations to you too, babe!” He kissed him on the cheek._

_“Dress up, let’s celebrate in our favorite place.” Off said as he smiled softly._

  
  


**April 26, 2018**

  
  


Gun was in his office, looking at the case files again. He felt _deja vu_ , reminiscing about how he tried to study this case in his office too when Off died. The only difference is the two missing victims’ profiles, Jaylerr and Off. Yesterday was supposed to be his meeting with Jaylerr but it was pushed today by Jaylerr, this is only the sure way to catch the killer since they can’t still decode the dying message. He remembered that he left the paper in his pants’ pocket last Sunday, luckily he found it still inside. His phone buzzed and take a look at the message.

  
  


_‘Good day, sir Phunsawat! This is Jaylerr Kritsanapoom, the photographer. I messaged you regarding our meeting today. Here is the address of the coffee shop. See you, sir! [location]’_

_‘All right! I’ll see you later.’_ Gun typed a quick reply. He forwarded the text to Joss. He arranged the case documents and focused on his work again. 

_‘Yo, I can’t go with you today. I was assigned to this VA case. I’ll let you know if anything turns up. Update me about it when we see each other in Tay’s house.’_ This was Joss’ reply. 

‘Huh, that’s new.’ He thought in his head. Gun was nervous to meet him alone but he shrugged it off. He made a quick text to his boyfriend.

_‘How’s my favorite professor doing?’_

‘ _Not good, paper works are boring. I can’t wait for university to start this year.’_

Gun laughed at his reply. He knew how much he hated doing paperwork, that’s why he also helped him sometimes when he had the chance. Gun returned doing his work since he needs finalizing the new release for this season.

-

Gun luckily finished his work early, just in time for the meeting. He fixed his stuff and went out to his office. He went to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. The elevator door opened. He went inside and pushed the button where the parking lot floor is. He went to his car and got in. Gun drove to the location given to him by the photographer. After 20 minutes of driving, he arrived at the café. He noticed that this coffee shop is near to Off's university. He tried to look for a parking spot, but luckily there’s still space in the cafe’s lot.

  
  


He opened the shop’s door and it made a little bell sound. He looked around and saw that Jaylerr is still not here. He didn’t mind that he was the first one to arrive and decided to order first.

  
  


“Can I have an Iced Americano, and a slice of _red_ velvet cake?” He told the cashier.

“Okay, anything else?” 

“Nah, that will be all.”

“Your total is THB 400.” The cashier smiled sweetly.

Gun gave his card and took the receipt after.

He sat in space near the counter, waiting for his order.

He was just scrolling through social media when he received a text.

_‘Hello, sir! Are you already in the café? I might be running a little behind because of the traffic but I am almost there.’_

_‘It’s okay, take your time.’_

Gun looked at the café interior and saw that it’s quite chilly. The ceiling and walls are rustic and give you ‘home’ vibes. The chairs are comfortable and the tables look nice. The people inside are quietly doing their own stuff, some have papers and some have their laptops. Overall, this shop looks good. His order came and politely thanked the woman. It's the same worker that took his order. 

  
  


The coffee and the cake tasted good. After a few minutes, he heard the ring that the door made whenever someone entered the store. He immediately saw a familiar face that he saw in a picture together with his profile. Jaylerr’s eyes scanned the area and saw the little one waving his hand catching his attention. He approached the man and introduced himself.

“Are you Mister Atthaphan Phunsawat? I am Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram. You can call me Jay or Jaylerr.”

“Yes, just call me Gun. Do you want to order something?” 

“Oh, thanks for the offer but I’ll have to refuse since I don’t want you to keep on waiting.”

“It’s okay, really! Just order anything you want and it’s on me.” 

Jaylerr complied since it doesn’t look like Gun is taking a ‘no’ for an answer. He finished up ordering and went to their table. He observed the small guy in front of him, wearing an oversized knitted cardigan and white shirt underneath, his eyes linger at the exposed collarbones. His thoughts were cut off when the order arrived.

  
  


They proceeded with their meeting, Gun telling the details about their new campaign for the clothing line. Jaylerr told his ideas and proposal about this project. Gun was amazed by his proposal and decided to go with some of his ideas and incorporate it on his own. They were finishing up their meeting that turned out really well.

  
  


They bid their goodbyes to each other. The sun was setting outside when they stepped out. 

Gun went into his car and drove to Tay and New’s home since they will be having a housewarming party. While in the car, he tried to make any correlations between Off, Jaylerr and the three victims.

_‘They are all good looking guys.’_

_‘They all date men except for Jaylerr though.’_

_‘This is fucking frustrating. The VA can be someone who’s homophobic. If Jaylerr is dating a guy then we’ll know the motive.’_

He groaned obviously exasperated because this is getting him nowhere. He sighed defeatedly and pulled up on Tay and New’s driveway. He saw his boyfriend’s car already parked outside the house. He excitedly exited his car and saw Off talking to someone on the phone. Off saw Gun and quickly said goodbye to the other end. He walked to his boyfriend and welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek.

  
  


“Hey babe, how’s your day?” Off started the conversation.

“It was okay, I met up with a new photographer for this season’s campaign. By the way, who’s that?” Gun replied and did a call hand sign.

“Oh, it’s just a colleague from work.” 

“Okay, let’s go in?” Gun said, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm. He nodded and proceeded inside.

  
  


Tay welcomed his quests asking how’s the trip, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his friends. He excitedly went to them and hugged Off and Gun. 

“You made it! So, Gun what do you think of the place?” Tay questioned the little guy.

“It looks beautiful, the furniture we picked matches the wall. I love your house already, we’ll be visiting here often, okay Papii?” Gun said as he looked around the living room.

“Sure. Like we didn't do that in their condo before.” He teased, remembering how they always visit Tay and New’s condo. They went to the buffet and picked out food. They sat on the table and ate their dinner. Gun decided to break the silence.

“Did you hear about the serial killer?” He questioned Tay.

“Yes, we were just talking about that at work. There’s a rumor that he only kills people who are in a relationship. It made me afraid since Hin and I are going to get married soon and VA might get bitter about it and kill us.”

“That’s ridiculous. Maybe it’s just a coincidence.” Gun pointed out. Tay just shrugged and went to call New, he arrived and greeted them

“Gun, have you heard from Joss? He’s running late. The food may be gone the moment he arrives.” New berated.

“Hin, stop overreacting with the food, you cooked a lot and I’m sure we’ll have leftovers.” Tay hissed.

“Not at the rate that you’re eating.” 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you cook perfectly.” Tay yelled and the four people just laughed.

“Oh, I haven’t talked to him again. Let me just text him.” Gun replied to New’s question.

_‘Where are you? New’s looking for you already!’_ He texted on a whim _._ He got a response quickly. _‘Be there in 5.’_

“He said he’ll be here in 5 minutes,” Gun told the group.

“Okay, okay. We’ll just talk to the other guests and get back to you.” New dragged Tay and went to chat with other visitors. 

“Babe, I noticed you keep on asking about the serial killer.” Off opened up. 

“It’s nothing, Papii. I’m just into mystery stuff lately.” He said nonchalantly. He was fussy, he didn’t want Off to further question him. 

“Ahh. Okay, that’s nice. Maybe we can solve mysteries together sometimes.” Off didn’t push him to say anything else. Gun just nodded and smiled, he knows Off solving riddles, one of the reasons why he chose law. He recalled hesitating if he should tell Off about his situation, but he didn’t since he would just worry and might do impulsive things as he did a year ago…

Joss arrived minutes later looking wary, he greeted Tay and then asked where Gun was. He went to him and saw that he’s with Off.

“Hey there. Gun, I need to talk to you about my ‘girlfriend’.” Gun understood what he was talking about. 

“Papi, we’ll just talk. Will you be okay to be alone for a few minutes?” Gun turned to Off. He just nodded and said, “It’s okay. I’ll just go to Tay and New.” 

Joss and Gun went outside to the couple’s backyard and sat on the swings, Joss immediately talked.

“About the case, we have a lead about the dying message.” Gun was shocked.

“How? What did you find out?” He exclaimed.

“Mew, he’s a businessman right? Well, he’s Chinese and did trading. The symbol he left behind was an ancient numeral system from China called ‘Suzhou’, often used by Chinese traders to display the price of their goods that only they will understand.” 

“I don’t understand. In my past, this didn’t turn up. It was a dead-end about the dying message thinking it’s just ‘x’ for Vermillion Axeman. How did you find this out?” He was befuddled.

“There’s a classified informant. They said that it might be possible that's what it means.” Joss confessed.

“So, what does the mark mean?” 

“It’s the number four.” Joss blurted.

“Which means?”

“We don’t know yet. We’re still investigating what it means.”

“But that’s good. We now have a lead, I’ll try to deduce what ‘four’ means.” Gun gushed. They stood up and walked back into the house. Off, Tay and New were on the dining table talking when they came back to the house. 

“Hey, man. How was work?” Tay began.

“Stressful as fuck. I was assigned to the Vermillion Axeman case. I’m sure y’all heard about that?” 

“We were just talking about that! Right, Off?” 

“Ah, yes. I am quite interested in it but I’m quite busy since school is starting so we have a lot of paperwork so I can’t quite follow that case.” He confirmed making it seems like it’s not a big deal. 

“So, can you say anything about the case? Do you have any leads on who the suspect is? Tell us everything!” Tay squealed, excited because he’s curious about this case.

“Unfortunately, we can’t disclose anything about this case. We do have a lead but we’re not yet sure about it.” He confided in the group.

“I just hope he’ll get caught immediately, these killings are so cruel. The slash in the hear- Oh my, I can’t even imagine that.” New cringed, scrunching his nose in horror.

“Well, it’s not public knowledge yet but VA also severed their little fingers off.” Tay and New were shocked, taking in the information. 

“There goes the mashed potato,” Tay said, acting like he’s throwing up, New smacked him and asked him to behave. They all giggled at the sight of the couple.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to tell anyone about the case?” Off wondered.

“Well, it’s just you guys. It’s fine, I’m sure you won’t tell anyone.” Joss sheepishly said

“When are we going to meet your girlfriend by the way?” Gun wanted to change the topic.

“Well, soon. She’s supposed to go here but she’s busy for work tonight.” 

  
  


They all bid their goodbyes after the housewarming party was brought to an end. Gun grunts since they will have to drive home individually since they brought their own cars. 

“Babe, I’ll see you at the house later. I’ll just need to make a quick stop at the university.” He simpered.

“Oh, Okay Papii. See you and get home fast and safe.” Gun pouted.

“Okay, babe. I love you.” Off waved goodbye and went into his Fortuner.

“I love you.” Gun cooed. 

He opened his car door and sat at the driver’s seat. He was about to start his car when he recalled what just happened in the case. He was bothered by the fact that some things are altering in the past that he went to. He’s thinking about what possibly happened for a clue to turn up in this current past. 

‘Why did this informant didn’t occur in my past?’ He was racking his brains out.

He thought maybe the informant was scared and didn’t dare to spill what the dying message might mean. Nevertheless, he was grateful that because of this info, they have now a lead that may help them tell who _Vermillion Axeman_ is. He quickly turned his engine on and drove home.

-

He arrived home and showered immediately, he looked at his phone if Off had texted him. There were no notifications. Gun set up his files about the case at the living room’s table. He listed the clue that was given by Joss to him earlier. 

  
  


**_〤 = 4 = four = สี่ = S̄ī̀_ **

_‘What does four mean?’_ His thoughts were loud whilst trying to create hypotheses. He tried to enumerate the possible meanings of the number.

**-four may mean four people.**

**-four letters in the name of the killer.**

**-it can mean someone he knows is the killer.**

**-the fourth letter in the alphabet ‘D’**

  
  


He realized that to fully understand the meaning of the dying message is to actually get to know the person who drew it. He dreaded this, he didn't want to interview the fiancé of the third victim because he knew the pain that he was going through. Making the partner of Mew reminisce about his lover is brutally cruel but he had to. His head is throbbing from all the thinking, he needed a drink. He went to their fridge and grabbed a beer, hoping that it would calm his nerves. He texted Joss, _‘You got anything about the number? We need to interview his partner, it may help us to fully decode this.’_

 _‘We actually tried but to no avail. He refused to do an interrogation.’_ Joss’ reply made Gun sighed.

_‘Can I know his address? Are you allowed to give it out?’_

_‘Not really, but since you’re my friend I’ll give it to you. Please try to make him talk, this will make it easier for us to decipher the number.’_

_‘I don’t know yet. I’m nervous about what to say.’_

_‘Well, if you change your mind. [location]’_

  
  


Gun didn’t reply after Joss texted the address. He didn’t notice that he gulped down three cans of beer already. He feels wobbly because the beer has flown to his nerves. He is just a lightweight drinker so it’s not a surprise he got drunk. He tried to put the case information back to his bag so it won’t be seen by his boyfriend. He laid on the sofa and started to feel sleepy.

  
  


It was already 11:00 pm. He woke up with the sound of the door opening, Off entered their house and closed the door behind him. He has a headache and still feels wobbly when he goes to his partner. He gave him a sloppy kiss to Off.

“You’re home. I’ve missed you, Papii. How was work?” Gun breathed out feeling a little giddy.

“It was tiring. Are you okay? You taste like beer.” He sputtered, looking at the tiny man in front of him, eyes half-open and smiling like a little kid.

“I drank a little.”

“Why babe? Are you stressed?” 

“Yeah, it’s just work. The campaign is coming up.” 

“Aw, let me hug you.” Off comforted. He approached the little guy and gave him the tightest hug. His mind instantly went to the years when Off was gone. The past two years were the lowest point of his life. He realized, how did he survive without him by his side? Whenever he was stressed about work or about the case, he never really had someone to console him. Off is what he needed to keep him to go through and never give up. He was terrified to lose Off for the second time. Gun broke down, he didn’t like what he’s feeling. 

_‘You promised you’d never leave me.’_ Gun’s heart was aching. He was so desperate for this to work and to solve this case.

 _‘You said will not let me be left alone.’_ He was crying his heart out.

 _‘You said we’ll grow old together.’_ He couldn’t take his pain, he was shaking his head trying to let go of these negative thoughts. Off eyes softened looking at his baby. 

“Hey, look at me. I’m here, don’t cry. I’m sure you’ll do great in this project.” Off lifted Gun’s face. Gun stared at his face and touched his right cheek. The face of the man he loved with his whole heart. His love for him is higher than words, so he decided to fall silent and give a small peck to his lips. Off knew what he meant by the gesture. He lifted Gun up and brought him to their bedroom. He laid the guy on their bed and sat at Gun’s side. 

“Just know I will always be here. I promise. Even if I’m not beside you, I’m in here.” He poked Gun’s heart softly, who just giggled and nodded.

“I love you, please know that.” Off murmured and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Gun was content and happy. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  


Gun woke up with the sound of birds chirping and sunlight hitting his face, he blinked his eyes twice until he could see clearly. He realized that the other side of their bed is empty, he sat up and looked around for traces of his boyfriend. There were no signs of him so he stood up walking around their home and still no sign. Off must’ve left for work. Gun sighed, disappointed he didn’t see his boyfriend before going to work and walked back to their room. He picked out an outfit for his work today in the closet and proceeded to the bathroom and took a quick bath. He was finishing up when he heard sounds outside. He cut his shower short and pat himself dry. He walked out and paced to their dining room and put his hands on his mouth to his surprise.

“Oh my. What’s this? I thought you went to work already.” Gun gasped.

“I wanted to buy your favorite breakfast to cheer you up from last night.” Gun smiled at the gesture and hugged his boyfriend. He prepared the dining table placed with different food; Gun’s favorite chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, ham, and cheese rolls. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.” Gun said, still hugging him.

“But I wanted to. You deserve it, baby.” Off muttered. Gun let go of the hug and eyed the food hungrily. He sat down on the dining chair and was about to take a pancake when Off stopped him and said, “Aren’t you going to dress up first?” 

“Oh shit! I forgot I’m just in my towel!” Gun hurriedly stood up and dashed to their bedroom. 

Off burst out laughing at his actions and sat down on the chair too, waiting for his boyfriend to finish so they could eat their breakfast together.

-

After they finished eating, Off decided to drop his boyfriend to his work. They were on their way when Off broke the silence. 

“What time do you want me to fetch you?” 

“Papii, you don’t have to. I’ll just book a taxi service. I don’t want to bother you anymore.” 

“You’re not a bother to me. Why are you getting all shy about it? We’ve been dating since 2014.” Gun snorted at his statement.

“Nothing. My work will end at 6 pm.”

“Okay, good. I made reservations in our favorite restaurant.”

“What? Papii!” Gun blurted out, shook at his boyfriend’s confession.

“Why? I missed eating there. Remember last year? We celebrated there because your designs were chosen?” 

“We also went there because you passed…” Gun didn’t continue his sentence. He didn’t want to make him remember what happened last year.

“So, can I take you out on a date tonight?” He changed the subject quickly.

“You didn’t have to ask.” Gun is smiling ear-to-ear because of his boyfriend.

  
  


-

  
  


Gun was doing finishing touches for their photoshoot on Monday. He knew that this shoot will be a success but he wanted to hands-on just like how he did two years ago in the original past. Jaylerr was coming to their office to prepare himself and insisted on doing test shots for the pictorial. He felt a buzz on his slacks’ front pocket. 

_‘Sir, I am already here in the building. May I know what floor and room I will go to?’_ It was Jaylerr.

 _‘Oh! I’ll go down there to fetch you.’_ Gun texted back as he walked to the elevator. He didn’t need to do this but he wanted to get to know him better to help him in the case. The elevator arrived, he went in and clicked the ground floor. The elevator opened up on that floor, he went out and looked for a tall guy. He waved his hands for Jaylerr to see, who was just tapping his phone and didn’t notice him. He slowly walked to the guy and tapped him.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Jaylerr formally said.

“Good afternoon too, and please call me Gun.”

“We’re in the workplace though isn’t that kinda awkward?”

“It’s fine, as long as we can be friends?” Jay chuckled at the boldness.

“If you say so…. Gun.” He said having a long pause before saying the latter’s name.

“Good. Now shall we?” Gun questioned as he practically dragged Jay to the elevator. Jay looked around while they were strolling through the lift, He was in awe with the white and classy interior of the building. The elevator had arrived and they entered. Gun wanted to make small talk so there would be no awkwardness between them.

“You look nice.” Gun blurted out, not thinking much about what he said.

“Oh, thank you. That means a lot coming from someone who works in the fashion industry.” Jaylerr casually said, he was wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, jeans with a beaded necklace, and big hoop earrings. He has a black bag to carry all of his equipment. They stepped out of the elevator when it stopped to the studio’s floor. He guided the photographer to the room where the studio is located, this is where the photoshoot will take place. He was so overjoyed, he was never hired by a big clothing company, to be able to do this, he was really grateful to Gun.

“Wow. This place looks amazing! Thank you for this opportunity, really.” He beamed gratefully as his eyes traveled around the studio. There were different studio equipment like softbox, umbrella lights, and various backdrops to choose from.

“You’re welcome. You got this job because you’re good at what you do.” He half lied, he admits that Jay is pretty amazing at his job as a photographer, but he knew the real reason why he hired this man in the first place. 

“And to be able to assist Tada Varich. Wow, this is still not sinking in.” Gun chuckled at Jaylerr’s statement. Tada is a well-known photographer in this industry that is why it’s no surprise that he’s a big fan of his. Jaylerr put down his bag and started to set up his stuff. Gun sat on one of the chairs at the back, watched Jay do his own thing.

“Can you model for me?” Jaylerr questioned his companion.

“What?! No! Just take photos of the clothes. I don’t know how to model.” Gun aggressively refused with his arms crossing profusely.

“I’ll do that too but I want to practice with a person.” He shyly told him. Gun sighed, he didn’t really mind since he knows how to model looking like a professional.

“Besides, I think you look good today, sir.” He continued teasingly at the end. Gun glared at the man. 

“Fine. Just stop calling me ‘Sir’.” Gun gritted through his teeth playing along with Jay’s teasing,

He finished setting up his equipment and arranged the clothing from the rack artistically. Gun observed his skills, he was thoroughly impressed with the guy. 

“So… What made you into Photography?” Gun tried to open up a conversation to see if there’s any connection with the other victims.

“Ah, it started out as a hobby for me in high school and I didn’t know I could do it professionally so why the hell not?”

Laughter erupted in the room coming from Gun which made Jaylerr smile. 

“Where did you go to college?” He queried.

“Bangkok University but I actually stopped for a year because I was burned out but I found inspiration and was able to get back up again and you know the rest is history.” He said the end dramatically earning another laugh from Gun.

“Well, I’m glad because if you would have stopped completely, I wouldn't be able to hire you.” He grinned at the photographer who’s now taking pictures of the garments. 

  
  


The two continue to talk about their life casually as Gun modeled for Jaylerr. He did what he normally does when posing when they have company events. Jaylerr was rather stunned by the little guy who can actually pose even better than some of his models before. They didn’t notice the time when they heard a silent knock on the door. The figure opened the door and it revealed Gun’s boyfriend.

“Babe, your secretary told me you are here.” Off called out whilst walking into the studio. Gun perked up with the sound of his voice and excitedly ran and wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh, babe. Is this the new photographer you were talking about?” Off noticed the man standing holding his camera while looking at his shots. Jaylerr immediately faced Off and walked in their direction. 

“Yes! The one I met yesterday, Papii.”

“Hey man, I am Jaylerr. And you are?” Jaylerr extended his left hand.

“I am Off, Gun’s boyfriend.” Off shook his hand, with eyebrows furrowed as he realized that he had seen this man somewhere.

  
  
“You look _familiar_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I update slowly guys, it's our prelims already and I've been writing too many essays already so I ran out of English :( jk since it's not my first language, my words may be redundant but thanks for staying!! I appreciate if you guys tell your feedback and comments! Thank you again :D


	5. FOUR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Just a heads up because you might get confused! In Thailand, the bar examination is separate from the lawyer licence. To practice law as a lawyer—i.e. to speak in the court—one must pass a lawyer licence examination and does not need to be called to the bar. People take the bar examination to become qualified to take a judge or public prosecutor examination. So in the book, Off passed his lawyer licence examination, so he can be a private lawyer but he chose not to and pursue being a professor in a law school.

**October 2017**

_“What happened to your face?” Gun asked his boyfriend while applying ointment on his face._

_“I… got into a fight. Some dude put the blame on me when he was caught cheating on this bar exam. Yeah, I might be banned from taking the exams this year.” Off nonchalantly said like it’s not a big deal._

_“What? Why? So, what will you do babe?” Gun was shocked because Off really wanted to be a judge instead of just being a lawyer._

_“Well, I’m just gonna take the job offer at the university.” He shrugged._

_“Why not apply as a private lawyer? Isn't this your plan first? It can look good on your resume when you apply as a judge in the future.” Gun remarked, tending the wounds on his partner's face._

_“I don’t know. I just don’t feel like it now.” Off said, he didn’t really mean it but he thinks he lost his power unlike before because of what happened, he felt like if he can’t prove his innocence now, how can he do his job for someone?_

**April 27, 2018**

“You look familiar.” Off absentmindedly said to Jaylerr. He was bewildered because of the sudden statement.

“Uhh. I don’t think we’ve met before.” Jaylerr said, confused at the statement.

“Right. I mistook you for someone.” Off blinked and touched his forehead because of his silliness.

“Papii, why are you here?” Gun decided to cut off.

“I promised I’ll fetch you right?”

“Oh! Is it already 6? Sorry Papii, I was unaware of the time. Let’s go to my office, I’ll just fix my stuff and then we can go to Vertigo.” Gun turned to Jaylerr. “Thank you for today! See you on Monday for the shoot.”

“See ya! It was nice meeting you Off.” Jaylerr waved goodbye to the little one. He continued looking at his camera while scrolling through, stopped at a shot of Gun straightly looking at the lens with lips apart, he unconsciously beamed staring at the mouth of the designer. 

-

The couple arrived in Gun’s office, the tall one sat at one of the chairs intended for guests inside the office while the little one went to his desk, arranging the folders including the VA’s case files. He quickly grabbed it and put it inside one of his desk drawers, hoping Off wouldn’t notice, luckily his boyfriend is distracted by his phone. Gun immediately remembers Off and Jay’s exchange back in the studio. He casually opened the topic.

“Papii, Jaylerr seems pretty cool right?”

“He seems good at his work.”

“Yes, and about what you said, are you sure you were just mistaken?”

“Oh, yes. He looked like one of my acquaintances, that’s why I said that.” Off said while shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh, okay okay.” Gun dropped the subject thinking it might be a waste of time.

“Are you done with your stuff now?” Off inquired to the little one.

“Almost, wait,” Gun answered while closing up the zipper of his Chanel bag. 

“Done. Let’s go, Papii.” 

  
  


-

They are now on their way to their favorite restaurant. Gun was excited, he never went back to this place after Off’s death and to go there again with the love of his life? He never even thought of it in his wildest dreams. They arrived at Banyan Tree Bangkok, Off parked his car outside of the hotel. Off got out of his car and went to Gun’s side and opened the door. 

“Welcome, _mi amore_.” Off said in a fake Italian accent while gesturing Gun to go outside. Gun was laughing at his boyfriend’s cheesiness but went out anyway.

“You are so corny!” Gun exclaimed, still giggling at his actions.

“You love it anyway.” He winked, opening his arms where Gun automatically wrapped his right hand. 

“You’re right.” He smiled. 

They walked into the place and told the receptionist the dinner reservation. They went to the elevator and pressed the 61st floor. 

The elevator stopped at the utmost top floor and welcomed by the fresh gust of air. A hostess went to them.

“Are you Jumpol Adulkittiporn, sir?” 

“Yes.” 

“This way, sir.” 

They were guided to their table which was located near the edge where they could see the view.

They said their ‘thank you’s’ and opened the menu given to them.

“Papii, I missed this. It still looks the same.” Gun looked around the restaurant, happy that there were only a few people so it’s not too noisy. 

“I missed this place too. You loved taking photos here.” He teased.

“Yes, take a picture of me later too,” Gun admitted.

“Not again.” Off fake annoyed.

“Just kidding, you didn’t have to ask.”

“I’ll take a pic of you too, okay?” Gun sincerely said.

“Okay.” They called the waiter and said their order to the waiter. 

“Can we have one seared foie gras, one lobster risotto, one filet mignon medium rare, one crispy skin salmon, two chocolate decadence and for the wine one bottle of Chateau Margaux.” Off addressed to the man who was listening intently whilst writing the order in his notepad. The waiter repeated their order and agreed once it’s all clear. 

“You remember our usual order.” Gun pointed out, smiling intently.

“Of course, I know what you’ll order. I don’t know why you pretend to look at the menu.” 

“To look, maybe there's a new item inside!” Gun defended but laughed because he knows he’s still going to order filet mignon. 

Gun admired the glittering cityscape of Bangkok. The city lights glimmering, making the night look bright. The car lights are moving slowly because of Bangkok rush hour traffic. Skyscrapers seem so small in their eyes as it was illuminated by bright lights that engulfed the whole city. The world seemed so small as the buildings stood beneath them. He missed this, their favorite place to go to whenever they needed to. He looked at his partner again, unconsciously smiling, eyes twinkling because his lover is in front of him, he can’t help but cherish this moment again so he took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of his boyfriend. 

_‘I hope this will last.’_ This thought popped into his mind again while looking at Off, who’s admiring the perfect view like a little kid in an amusement park. This made Gun come to a decision. Their appetizer arrived shortly and ate silently. 

  
  


“So, babe, how was work? What were you and Jaylerr doing in the studio a while ago?” Off asked whilst cutting his salmon. 

“Oh, that? He’s practicing for the photoshoot on Monday. He said he wanted to practice since he hasn't done a shoot like this.” 

“Really? Why would you hire him if he’s actually not experienced?” Gun’s eyes widened with Off’s question. 

“Uh, I mean he hasn’t done a shoot in our studio before he wanted to like, um, assess it. He’s nervous since he’s going to assist Tada Varich.” Gun said slowly, looking everywhere but Off’s eyes. He felt bad lying since he never did that to Off unlike the last time too.

“Oh, okay. That makes sense. He’s a fan?”

“Yes. How about you, Papii, how’s your work?” Gun swiftly changed the topic.

“It was okay since the academic year is starting, I’m finalizing my course plan tryna incorporate new concepts so they won’t feel bored.”

“That’s nice, won’t you try to take the bar exam this year?” Off was taken aback by Gun’s question. 

“Um, I’m not yet sure.” Off dismissed the topic. 

“Papii… Sooner or later we have to talk about the incident.” Gun insisted.

“Yeah, I know. It just sucks that I passed the lawyer license exam, but I didn’t get to take the bar exam because they thought I was the one who cheated and then..” Off sighed, finally opening up.

“Then why not try to be a private lawyer instead?” 

“I don’t know, I want to be a judge, you know that.” 

“Of course, Papii.”

“It’s still in October though, I can still decide for five months. Besides I’m loving my job now” Off reassured. Gun smiled and nodded to him. He hoped he’ll be able to take the bar exam this year since he wasn’t able to do it because of the VA, reaffirming his decision to meet Gulf tomorrow, the fiance of Mew. They ate their chocolate cake while talking about the happenings in their lives. 

“How about you Papii, how’s work?” Gun asked while licking his spoon.

“I’m already done with my course plan, so I have a lot of free time before school starts.” 

“Oooh, What’s keeping you busy now?”

“Uhh, I’m just reading books and hanging out near the university. I’m trying to solve this puzzle.

“Puzzle? What kind of puzzle? Maybe I can help?” Off snorted with Gun’s response.

“Pft. Sure you can.” Off sardonically said, while raising his eyebrows playfully.

Gun huffed while crossing his arms because of Off, who just laughed at the smaller. 

“I’m just kidding! I’m just kidding!” Off repeatedly stated, still laughing at his boyfriend.

“It’s just nothing and besides, you’re busy with your project.” He continued.

“Okay, Papii. But I can solve riddles too.” Gun insisted.

“Oho, I believe you.” 

They paid their bill after they were done. Gun immediately dragged his partner to the balcony and dug his phone out.

“Stay there, Papii. I’ll take a photo of you.” Off obliged, he turned his back which earned a snicker from the little one, nevertheless, he still took a picture. He went to Off and showed his shots at him. He also took out his phone and started to click the shutter button, and Gun was caught off guard. 

“Papii, what are you doing?”

“Taking pictures too.”

“I’m not ready, Papii!” Gun tried to cover the camera of his phone laughing at his boyfriend’s actions.

“Cute.” He said while scrolling through the photos he just took.

“It’s blurry! I wasn’t ready!”

“You still look cute.” 

-

They were inside the car when the alcohol they drank hit Gun, luckily they were almost home. He placed his hand to Off’s thigh who was busy driving, stroking the latter’s leg up and down. Off yelped, surprised by his actions.

“What are you doing, babe?” 

“I feel the wine we drank kicking in. I feel a little hot, Papii.” Gun bowed his head and opened his boyfriend’s zippers. 

“Hey! I’m driving!”

“It’s okay, I’ll be careful.” Gun opened the boxers’ hole and saw his target. He gently grabbed it and did a little stroke which earned a little moan from Off. A few seconds later, his dick hardened by Gun’s touch. He gobbled it down to his throat, Off moaned, he tried to suppress his reactions since he almost closed his eyes and tilted his head up. 

“Babe, this is illegal.” Off grunted, panting while still holding the steering wheel.

“Do you want me to stop?” Gun feign innocently questioned.

“Y-No.” He breathily sighed.

“Mhmm.” He managed to let out while still his cock is still inside his mouth.

“Better get ready when we get home, babe.” Off exasperatingly challenged, pleasure coursing through his body, took a quick look at his lover, still doing his business in his pants, who just hummed in response.

  
  


**April 28, 2018**

Gun was aching all over his body, especially at his back, flashbacks of last night’s happening on his mind, a smirk formed in his lips. He sat up gently and saw his partner still sleeping, snoring softly. He caressed his hair and kissed his forehead, softly whispering ‘good morning’ even though the lad’s still asleep. He stood up and went to the bathroom to pee. He looked for a painkiller because of a body ache, walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, and poured water from the refrigerator. He rummaged through their pantry searching for food so he could cook their breakfast while his Papi is still sleeping soundly.

He managed to whip out french toasts, sunny side up eggs, hotdog, rice, and freshly brewed coffee. He finished setting up their dining table to look organized and presentable. He proceeded to go to their bedroom to wake Off up and sat at the edge of their bed.

“Papii, wake up. I prepared breakfast for you.” He was shaking the older gently, which earned a little groan from him. His eyes fluttered open. blinking slowly he looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

“You’re up early, aren’t you tired?” 

“Good morning to you too,” Gun replied sarcastically.

“Good morning, babe. Are you feeling okay? Are you feeling hungover?”

“Nah, I drank painkiller so I feel okay now. Now, come on let’s eat.”

“Mmm’kay.”

  
  


-

As they were eating, Gun remembered that he would try and meet the third victim’s fiancé. 

“Papii, do you have any plans today?”

“Actually, yes. I’m gonna go and meet up with an old friend. He’s here in the city, so, might as well meet him when I have the chance. Why do you ask?”

“I also have plans for today, that's why I asked you.

“Mhmm. Where are you going?” 

“I’m gon’ meet also with a friend.”

“Okay.” He didn’t ask any further questions and just gulped the coffee. 

  
  


-

  
  


They said their goodbyes to each other and went to their own cars parked at the garage. Gun opened his phone when he sat in the driver’s seat. He immediately called his friend, after five rings, Joss answered the phone.

“Hello?” Joss croaked out, obviously just woke up by the sound of his voice.

“Hello. I’m going to meet Gulf today. Do you have any news about the case?” 

“Nothing much, we are still tryna figure out the code.” 

“Well, I have my hunches, do you want me to send it to you?” 

“Sure, that would be a great help.”

“Okay, bye.” He was about to hang up when he heard Joss mutter something.

“Oh, and Gun, good luck, he can be really stubborn.”

-

Gun arrived at the address, he was nervous because of what Joss said to him. He was scared he might infuriate Gulf and won’t open up to him. He tried to think of a plan on how he can make him talk to him. He thought of something but he wasn’t sure how he could execute it and decided to wing it. He went out of his car and walked to the door. He clicked the doorbell, palms were sweaty, and breathed deeply. The gate opened and saw the slender tall man looking at him.

“How may I help you.” The man asked, head peeking through the gate.

“I’m here for Mew Suppasit.” 

“If you’re from the police or media, then you’re wasting your time.” He closed the door rapidly and started marching back to the house.

“Wait! No! I’m actually his friend! We went to high school together!” Gun lied. This made Gulf stop in his tracks and went back to open the gate.

-

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room, the house is quite big, given that Mew is a businessman so it’s no surprise.

“I’m sorry for my behavior. This past week has just been really draining. So, do tell, how did you know my fiancé again.” 

“Ah yes, we went to the same high school together. I am not sure if he told me about you, We were really close before but we drifted apart after we went to different colleges.” Gun elaborated making a whole story so he won’t suspect a thing.

“Ahh, I think he may have mentioned you before,” Gulf said, obviously lying so the little man won’t feel bad that his fiancé didn’t tell any stories about him. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go to the funeral, work has been really hectic and I didn’t have the free time to visit then.” 

“It’s fine, I understand. So what do you want to talk about?”

“Um, I just want to know what really happened and maybe tell me how Mew was when he was still alive?”

“Uh—“ 

“Oh, I just wanted to know how he was like after we, you know, became apart. Tell me also your love story!”

“Oh, yeah! Of course.” 

Gulf started to tell their love story, how they met at college and were actually roommates. Gulf didn’t like Mew at first but he grew fond of the late man. He told all the mishaps and practical jokes he made with the man and how Mew was when they were together. He was smiling softly but his eyes betrayed him. 

“On the day that he was… I was supposed to go with him to the market but I did overtime at work, If I just went with him then maybe, maybe I could’ve stopped this from happening.” He started sobbing uncontrollably, Gun immediately sat beside him and tried to comfort him. 

“I’m so sorry for making you do this.” Gun felt bad, remembering how excruciatingly painful it was when Off passed and how he was privileged because he got to prevent his lover’s death but the past victims can’t. 

“No, it’s okay. Sooner or later, I needed to get this out. You did me a favor because I feel so heavy these past weeks.” Gulf sniffled, trying to wipe some of his tears. 

“That day, he was just inspecting his store in Srinagarindra, he was ecstatic since every Friday it’s packed with customers, he helped his staff with chores, he didn’t want them to be overwhelmed with work. I was trying to call him but he didn’t answer, I started to get worried because he always answers my call especially when he’s not too busy. So I went to the store after work even if it’s quite late. The staff told me he was just going to throw the garbage they accumulated that day then they noticed that it’s been a while and he hasn’t been back. Then I called him again, still to no avail, then I went to the dumpster near the market…” Gulf paused, feeling suffocated.

“I found him lying... His chest was slashed two times and his head looked like it was hit with something. I was so shocked, I went to him trying to wake him up, shouting his name repeatedly. People gathered when they heard my voice, I didn’t know what to do. I was praying it was just a nightmare and I badly needed to wake up, but I realized that it’s not when medics came to us and saw the police setting up the yellow tape around the scene. They took me to the ambulance because I was shaking badly, they let me calm down before they started to question me but I just screamed at them, I can’t think straight at that time. They were questioning me with what happened and if I was there when it happened. I started crying, they were bombarding me with questions when even I don’t know the answers to them. They asked me if my fiancé might have enemies since he’s a tycoon but I don’t think he had anyone who wanted him dead so I shook my head ‘no’. They also asked me something about an **〤** mark. The police said Mew wrote a dying message. I actually have no idea but now that I think about it…”

“What do you mean?” Gun questioned the lad.

“Well, I think it’s familiar like I’ve seen the symbol before.” He was perplexed, trying to remember where he had seen that symbol. 

“Where?” 

“Ah! Yes! I think I saw it on his laptop, I’m not sure, let me just go get it.” Gulf stood up and went up to the staircase. Gun was overwhelmed, he’s elated that they might decipher the mark that was left by the third victim and catch the Vermillion Axeman. Gulf went down holding a Macbook on his right hand. He sat down again and opened the device, he quickly searched for the particular folder. 

“Ah! Here it is!” Gulf exclaimed clicking at the file after he saw it.

Gun looked at the laptop screen, his mouth opened because of what he saw. Gulf was looking at the screen as tears streamed down to his face with the content of the folder.

_“He did this? This can’t be.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update guys! I've been really overwhelmed with school works! The flashback is just a background story on why Off didn't become a lawyer and became a professor, I just want to clarify since you might get confused about how he's a professor but in the flashback, on the other chapter he's excited to become a lawyer! I appreciate comments and theories guys!! Thank you for the support :)


	6. FIVE.

**May 8, 2018 (Original Past)**

_ “Okay baby, I’m just finishing up my work here in the field. I’ll see you when I get home. I love you.” Jay said talking to Thana on his phone. _

__

_ “Okay, I love you too.” She said and hung up. _

__

_ Jay fixed up his equipment and looked at his shots for that day. He admired his photos but saw something odd. A little girl was seen on one of his shots, he got scared thinking it was a ghost but proved wrong when he saw the girl towards him. _

__

_ “P’ help me, please. I can’t find my sister.” She stuttered. Jaylerr got soft when he saw she’s crying. _

_ “Shh. It’s okay, I’ll help you.” He offered his hand and walked around the field that seemed deserted but regardless he tried to look for her sister with her. _

_ “How does she look and Is she around here?” Jay asked. _

_ “Oh, you know her. When you see her, you will recognize her.” She deadpanned. He was weirded out, but he didn’t think of it that much, thinking she might be confused or joking. They saw a girl with her back against them. _

__

_ “That’s my sister. Let’s go!” She dragged the man to the woman excitedly. _

**April 28, 2018 (Altering Past)**

“He did this? This can’t be.” Gulf sputtered, shocked at what was flashed on the screen.

‘Child Adoption Application Form’ was written on the file on the screen.

“W-we were just talking about it before I n-never thought he would agree r-right away,” Gulf said mostly to himself, choking upon his words.

“I-i’m sorry.” Gun didn’t know what to say, he patted his shoulders in an attempt to comfort this man. 

“It’s okay. I was the one who wanted to see what it meant. So, this was his dying message? To show this to me?” Gulf was confounded.

“Maybe he wanted to tell you one last time.” Gun was sad for two reasons. First, because of the discovery that made Gulf sulking and second, the only lead in finding the killer has vanished, now they are back to square one. 

  
  


-

Gulf and Gun exchanged their goodbyes as they walked towards the gate of the house. He felt bad for his intrusion may have made the situation of Gulf worse because what they have found out. 

“Gun, thank you for your visit! You can come whenever you want, our talk made me breathe easier than the past few weeks.” He truthfully sighed, a little smile forming on his lips. 

“Thank you also, I am sorry for the sudden visit I made.” 

“It’s fine, really. You seem like a really genuine person and I’ve grown to like you.” He exclaimed. 

“That’s sweet! Thanks again! See you soon.” Gun waved goodbye, walking back to his car.

  
  


After he sat at the driver seat, he sighed loudly.

“I thought I was onto something.” He murmured, slumping down his shoulders. He immediately called Joss to tell the newfound information. After a few rings, he answered.

“Gun! What happened? Did you get to see him? Did you ask about the  **_〤_ ** mark?” Joss rambled on the phone.

“Calm down there. Are you free? Let’s meet, I’ll tell you everything.” 

“Uh. Sure, I’m near Off’s university. Can we meet somewhere near here?” 

“Oh, let’s meet at _ Atelier _ cafe. It’s near there, just search up the location, be there in 20 minutes.” Gun hanged up the call immediately.

  
  


-

Gun arrived at the coffee shop where he and Jaylerr met up for the first time, he parked at the same spot and went into the cafe, making the bell ring. His eyes roamed around looking for Joss, luckily he spotted the man sitting near the window.

“Hey, I’m gonna order first. Do you want anything?” Gun told the man when he approached his table while settling his small bag to the seat on the opposite side. 

“Just some raspberry tea. Thanks, shorty!” Joss teased.

“I’m not gonna pay for that.” Gun fired back, annoyed at the nickname he said.

“I’m just kidding. It’s your treat na.” Gun just huffed in response and marched down to the counter, and talked to the cashier.

“Can I have one iced americano, raspberry tea, and  _ red  _ velvet cake.” 

“Alright! Would there be anything else?” The woman smiled sweetly at Gun. He noticed it’s the same cashier who served him last two days ago.

“No, that would be all thank you.” Gun smiled at the worker.

“Okay, your total will be 789 THB.” The lady smiled back at the boy. Gun handed his credit card and waited for the receipt. 

“Oh! You can wait for the cake. I'll serve it right away.” 

“That would be great! Thank you.” Gun said excitedly because he actually liked the cake when he bought it for the first time. The lady opened the sliding glass door of the cold cake display fridge and took the cake stand where the  _ red _ velvet cake is. After doing the slicing, she served the pastry to the man.

“Here you go. One slice of  _ red _ velvet cake.” Gun grabbed the plate and said his thanks. He walked to their table and sat on the chair. He noticed that his cake is quite bigger than the last time that he ordered, he got giddy because it means more cake for him. His thoughts were cut off when Jaylerr started talking.

“So, what did you find out?” 

“The  **_〤_ ** mark… It’s not about the killer.”

“HA?!” Joss said a little too loud. Gun shushed him and gestured to let him continue.

“Yeah, it’s for his fiance, he wanted to tell him that they were going to adopt supposedly after their wedding,” Gun explained slowly.

“So, our only lead is gone? It’s not about the killer? What the hell?” Joss chided, crossing his arms.

“Yes, we’re damned. Our only hope is Jaylerr, I guess.” Gun was frustrated, he really didn’t want Jaylerr to be their bait in the first place, that’s why he pushed himself to talk to Gulf, but instead of getting a clue or hint, they were given more puzzles to solve.

“What if you’re wrong though?” Joss suggested.

“What do you mean?”

“What if it’s really about the  _ Vermillion _ Axeman?” 

“I doubt it. I mean the fact that we still don’t have a lead about the mark means something.”

“It’s only been a week since we found out about the mark though.”

“Yeah, and Jaylerr will be dead ten days from now. We don’t have much ti-” Gun cut off when he saw that their order is coming. Their drinks were served and said their respective ‘thanks’.

“It’s just too risky, I’m scared what if we didn’t get to save Jaylerr?”

“I know, but come on… We’ll do our best to catch the killer, I have a plan right?” Joss assured Gun.

“Is it even foolproof? How are we going to catch VA with that plan of yours? We’ll just stalk him then what?” Gun questioned the taller guy.

“Well, if someone will approach him and looks suspicious, then there’s our guy.”

“That’s it? That’s your plan? Are you sure you’re a detective?” Gun huffed at his ridiculousness.

“Stop mocking me. I never try to catch someone on the act. It’s always an arrest where we know who the suspect is. Let me think first.” 

Gun sighed, “Fine.” He proceeded to talk.

“I noticed though, in the past victims, they would have like a wound or something that seems to indicate that the VA made them unconscious first before he killed them.”

“You’re right, the second victim has chloroform in his system so…what you said might be true.” Joss was hit with a realization, he spoke out.

“So.. the strangulation marks, the chloroform, and the head trauma…” Gun’s eyes widened because his theory was right. 

“But why? Why did the killer put them to sleep first?” Gun asked puzzled as to why the killer did this.

“Isn’t it obvious? He did this because he might get recognized by them.” Joss stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He had a point but Gun thought deeply.

“So?” Gun challenged.

“So what?” 

“So what if they see the killer’s face? It’s not like he’s not gonna kill them? So, why would he waste time making them unconscious?” 

“Well… Some killers just do that just to be safe.” Joss explained.

“I don’t know, I think there’s something more to it.” Gun insisted. 

The bell chimed again, indicating that someone entered the cafe, both men looked upon their seat unconsciously and saw a familiar face. The man looked around the cafe meaning he’s looking for someone, his eyes stopped at Joss and Gun’s table. His face showed signs of recognition and marched to their table.

“Oh! Hey, didn’t know you’ll be here.” The tall man said to the seated man, Gun.

“Hey! I’m just here meeting up with my friend. Let me introduce him to you.” Gun gestured his hand to Joss, “This is Joss, he's been a friend of mine since high school.” 

Joss extended his hand and smiled.

“Hello Joss, I am Jaylerr, Gun’s colleague” He shook the man’s hand with a certain firmness.

“How about you Jaylerr? What are you doing here?” Gun noticed that he’s carrying a bag that seems to have a laptop inside.

“Well, I’m actually a regular here. I edit my photos here often since it’s more relaxing here than my apartment.” Jaylerr confessed. 

“Ooohh, okay okay.” 

“Oh, hey Gun, I have to go. I still have some work to do.” Joss interjected to the conversation.

“Okay. Text me if you have a new lead.” Gun whispered to him, waving goodbye. Joss stood up and bid his farewell to both of them.

“I’m sorry to leave you two, I need to run! It was nice meeting you man.” Joss walked away and got out of the door.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” Jaylerr broke the silence. 

“Sure. Will I disturb you on what you’re going to do though?” 

“Oh no! It’s better actually to have company, that’s one of the reasons why I rather edit here so that there are people around me.” 

“Oh! Okay! What pictures will you be editing by the way?” Gun curiously asked.

“Just an old client, I took pictures of his place, he’s gonna sell it.” 

“Really? Can I see it?” 

“Sure, just let me set up and I’ll just order,” Jaylerr replied.

“Okay.” 

While Jaylerr stood up and went to the counter, Gun looked at his phone and saw a message notification, he opened and read the message.

_ ‘Babe! What do you want for dinner tonight? I’ll order my favorite chicken?’ _ Gun laughed at his partner because of the randomness but then he suddenly freezes. He was talking about the same chicken that Off bought when he was found lying on a dark alley. Gun was breathing rapidly, flashbacks from the same night were running on his head. He clutched his chest hoping to ease the pain his feelings had on his heart. Jaylerr noticed that the man was struggling and immediately ran to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Are you alright? Is there something wrong? Do you need anything?” Jaylerr talked to Gun trying to calm him down. Gun snapped back to reality and looked at the man in front of him and smiled gently even though his eyes were glassy. His train of thought was stopped because of Jaylerr talking to him. He tried to bring back his composure and sighed loudly.

“I’m okay now. It’s just me overthinking, no need to worry.” Gun laughed it off and decided to reply a simple ‘okay’ to his boyfriend’s text.

“You sure? I’ll go ask for water just to be sure.”

“Thank you Jaylerr.” Gun smiled and saw the guy walk to the counter and ask for water. He arrived back at their table and handed the glass to the little one. He drank it but didn’t finish all the way through. Jaylerr sat on the seat and proceeded to set up his device to start editing his photographs. He noticed the empty plate in front of Gun.

“Which pastry did you order?”

“Oh, just the _ red _ velvet cake.”

“Really? That’s my favorite to order here too.” Jaylerr replied, smiling at the smaller one.

“Yes, it tastes really great right?” Gun happily said to the man, causing him to smile once more unknowingly because of the man in front of him.

-

They have been sitting here for over an hour talking about random topics, more work-related since they will be having the photoshoot on Monday. Gun decided and tried to open up the topic about the Vermillion Axeman.

“Hey, do you know about the serial killer thing on the news?” Gun queried casually so he doesn’t seem too obvious.

“I heard about it but I don’t know about it that much.” Jaylerr paused.

“Well, my girlfriend talked about it and she hates the Vermillion Axeman so much because of what he did. I just hope he’ll get arrested soon so he won’t kill again.” He continued, Gun was nodding in agreement while he was talking. Soon after, a crash was heard inside the cafe, all of their heads turned to the commotion.

“I am so sorry, I’ll clean this up and bring your drink.” The waitress told the man who’s supposed to get his drink. The man was quite annoyed but just dismissed her, she smiled sheepishly again and mumbled a quick sorry before going back to the cafe’s kitchen.

“Well, I hope so too. I heard there’s still no lead about the case so.... It might take a while.” Gun sighed, feeling defeated because it’s true. 

“Yeah, well, the police might not be doing a good job.” Jaylerr blurted out. Gun laughed at his statement.

“Hey! Don’t say that!” Gun defended but he’s still chuckling at his comment, Jaylerr couldn’t help but laugh because of the little man in front of him. They were interrupted by Gun’s phone suddenly ringing. Gun picked it up to see the caller ID, he answered it rapidly.

“Papii? Hello?”

“Babe, I’m coming home. I’m done meeting with my friend. You?” Off asked.

“Yes, Papii. I just bumped into Jaylerr, I can go home now also. I think he’s finishing up.” 

“Okay, babe. I’m on my way to the chicken place.” 

Gun’s breath hitched but he composed himself and said his goodbye to his partner then he hung up the call.

“Jay, I have to go. Are you almost done?”

“Oh, yes. I’ll just save this and I’ll be on my way too.” He toothily smiled.

“Oh, okay! Well, it was nice hanging out with you. See you on Monday?” Gun stood up looking at the taller guy.

“Yes. See you! Goodbye. Thank you for accompanying me.” He waved goodbye to the man as he walked away to the door. His eyes followed him until the man was nowhere in sight. He sighed when he remembered that he just found himself staring at the lips of the man in front of him when they were talking the whole time.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself when he found himself texting the man who hired him a short message.

  
  


-

Gun arrived at their home, he saw that Off’s car was already parked in the driveway. He immediately turned off the ignition and went inside their house. He saw that Off’s sitting on the couch in their living room, closing a file folder when he heard Gun’s footsteps. He quickly stood up and went to his boyfriend to give him a hug.

“How was your day babe?” Off opened up, after they unraveled their hug. 

“It was tiring. I just caught up with my friend at their home. How about you, Papii?” Gun said, technically not lying since he did meet up with someone in their home.

“I’m pretty tired too. Are you hungry? I bought wings from my favorite shop.” He said walking to the dining room where he put the food he took home. 

“Wait, Papii. I just wanna shower quick.” Gun breathed out.

“I’ll join you after I set up this.” Off avowed to his boyfriend. Gun smirked at his sudden sentence. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Gun replied, winking as he marched to their bedroom. Off smiled upwardly, setting up the table for their dinner.

  
  


-

Gun took off his clothes and entered the shower, he turned on the heater and opened the faucet. He grabbed and pumped the scented body wash and spread it all over his body. He was scrubbing his body when the door opened, his boyfriend entered the bathroom and quickly took his clothing off.

“Aw, I wanted to be the one who’ll wash your body.” Off whined to Gun.

“Well, I’m not yet done so you can continue it for me.” Gun smiled at the taller man, who also smiled back at him. Off entered the shower and opened the faucet to wet his entire body. He turned it off and grabbed the body wash and pumped it, he lathered the liquid to the smaller’s body, washing it with gentleness and care. 

“What’s wrong with you, you’re acting like I am fragile.” Gun teased.

“Is it wrong to take care of my boyfriend once in a while?” Off fired back, playfulness hinted at his tone. Gun chuckled at his boyfriend’s reply.

“No. I just- you seem so serious washing my body. Do you have to look at me intensely? Like it’s our first time seeing each other naked. Did you do something?” Gun suspiciously asked.

“I just miss you, babe. So, what did you and your friend talk about? Do I know this friend?” Off questioned.

“Nah, he’s a friend from high school. His name is Gulf, we just talked about his boyfriend.” Gun half-lied, he didn’t want to lie to his boyfriend but he’s doing it for the sake of him. Off was silent, still scrubbing Gun’s back, he mumbled something but he didn’t catch it. 

“What was that, Papii?”

“Nothing, I said, ‘how was he?’” 

“Oh! They are doing great, just a little relationship problem.” Gun stuttered out, Off turned Gun’s body to face him, he was looking at Gun’s eyes deeply. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Off whispered with sincerity. Gun’s gaze softened and smiled widely to his boyfriend.

“Silly, Of course!” Gun laughed at his boyfriend putting suds of the body wash to his nose. Off pulled Gun to a hug. 

“That’s good. I just want you to be safe at all times too, especially there's a serial killer lurking around.” Off reminded. Gun stood frozen, luckily they were still hugging so Off didn’t see his face. Gun didn’t know to say since it’s the first time Off was the one who opened up the topic, he tried to remain his composure but he just coughed. 

“Especially you, Papii. Please be safe too and don’t go out at night.” Gun sternly said, he pulled out the hug and kissed his boyfriend’s wet cheeks. 

“Of course, I am being safe too! I just wanted to remind you too.” Off raised his hands in defense. Gun opened the shower faucet and sprayed the water to Off’s face. 

“Sure. Let’s finish up, our food is getting cold already.” Gun said unconvinced while washing off his body with the warm water from the showerhead. 

“Pssh. Believe me, I am all about safety now.” Off said in a serious tone. Gun just looked at him, still letting the water hit his body, thinking he was joking.

  
  


But he’s not. 

-

They are now on their bed, feeling full of their dinner. Both are just scrolling through their gadgets, Gun broke the silence.

“Papii, I forgot to ask, how about you? Who did you meet today?” 

“Oh, you remember Arm? My college friend? I met him up in his flat.” 

“Oh, Arm? Of course, I remember him! How is he? What’s his work now? Are they still together? Alice and Arm?” 

“Yes, They’re still together. He’s now a public prosecutor.” 

Gun’s eyes widened and spoke, “Wait, I thought he wanted to have his own law firm?” 

“I thought so too, he didn’t even want to enter the bar exam but his dad got him a spot, he just took the opportunity and he passed the exams.” 

“His dad? How did he get him to be summoned for bar exams?”

“Yeah, well, his dad is the Commissioner-General of Royal Thai Police. He wanted to make him take a job as a government employee first before letting him open his own firm but I think he’s liking his job now.” Off said shrugging his shoulders, thinking it’s not a big deal since he knew it since before. 

“Wait, what? His dad is that powerful? I didn’t know that.” Gun was shook, he didn’t know that Arm had that background, he remembered how he always got mad and smacked Arm whenever he got teased by him, calling him names like ‘shorty’, ‘armrest’, and ‘bite-size’. 

“Yes, he contacted me again and wanted to hang out just like before.” 

“Again?” 

“He’s actually been trying to contact me for the past months but I ignored him.” 

“Why? Are you mad at him or somethin’?” Gun looked at him confused. 

“Not really, I just didn’t want to see any of my block mates. I’ve been pretty vocal to my classmates with me wanting to be a judge, I didn’t want them to see me being a professor, I mean I love my job but you know, being a judge has really been my dream.” Off opened up to his man, he was embarrassed, sitting up because of his sudden confession. Gun also sat up and put his hand around the older’s shoulders, trying to comfort him.

“Well, have you been thinking about it since our talk last night? I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.” 

“I didn’t want to ruin the mood yesterday. I am sorry.” Off replied remorsefully.

“So… Are you going to take it this year?” Gun hoped for a positive answer.

“Actually, I am waiting for a sign then I will take it.” He wasn’t joking, seriousness was written on his face. 

“What sign?”

“I’m sure you’ll know too when the sign I am asking for showed up.” 

**May 8, 2018 (Altering Past)**

Gun skipped work after lunchtime and proceeded to the precinct where Joss worked so they could push through with their plan they sculpted for the past week. He was stressed for the past few days in racking his brains out 

  
  
  
  


They were already on the field where Jaylerr was doing his photo shoot, the sun is about to set as they were hiding inside Joss’s car so it won’t be familiar to the man who’s supposed to be killed later that night. There were three cars parked, Jaylerr’s, Joss’, and the other one was unknown. They were focusing on the man who is done setting up his equipment, he’s already taking pictures to test if the location he chose was looking good in the camera. Jaylerr smiled at the shots he had taken and proceeded to shoot different photographs. 

“Do you think he’ll see us?” Gun asked, they were both sitting in the backseat, binoculars were held in Joss' hand while gazing at the photographer through the lens.

“My windows are tinted, he’ll just think two teens are just having sex or something.” Joss shrugged.

“Ew. Based on experience?” 

“You don’t wanna know.” Gun just rolled his eyes to the latter and watched Jaylerr do his photoshoot. 

“By the way, what did you and Off fought about?” Joss interrogated the man beside him. Gun’s eyes widened with the question.

“How’d you know about that?” 

“Tay told me, you and Off hardly fight so it’s news to us.” 

“It’s just, he wasn't really the jealous type so I don’t know why he was so worked up with me and Jaylerr.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know after the photoshoot everything’s going well, they even talked to each other. Then last friday, he just rambled on how I should stay away from Jaylerr. He didn’t tell me any reason. I didn’t even tell him that our company wants to hire Jaylerr full time after they saw the results of the photoshoot because it may get him mad.” Gun just went on and told what happened. 

“Maybe he sensed that Jaylerr is attracted to you?” 

“What? He has a girlfriend, may I remind you.” Gun said exasperatedly. 

“What? You don’t see it? He looked at you weirdly when we were at the cafe last week. Besides, just because he has a girlfriend he can switch off attraction-to-someone like a button.” 

“I don’t think so.” Gun said hesitantly, thinking about their interactions for the past week. Gun shuddered, he was in denial, passing off Jaylerr's care and sweetness as friendly gestures but he knew otherwise.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll do what’s right.” Gun continued after a long pause, they continued to watch every move of the photographer.

-

It was already dark, Jaylerr was almost done, he took a couple of shots more and decided to call it a day. He felt his back pocket vibrate and grabbed his phone to look on who’s calling. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes while tapping the accept button.

“What?” Jaylerr answered annoyed by the caller.

“I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you.” It was Thana, Jaylerr’s girlfriend.

“Didn’t I ask for space? Why can’t you give that to me?” He said angrily, he was almost screaming.

“I just don’t understand baby, we were doing okay. Did I do something wrong? Please, I will change myself, just assure me that you will go back.” She was crying.

“Just fucking leave me alone, please. Fuck, do you want me to break up with you right now?” He threatened his girlfriend.

“No, please. I’ll leave you alone. I love you. Please let me know when you want to talk okay?” She answered shakily.

“Whatever.” He mumbled under his breath, pressing the end button. He looked at his messages if Gun replied to his texts but to no avail, he sighed and returned his phone to his back pocket.

Jay fixed up his equipment and looked at his shots for that day. He admired his photos but saw something odd. A little girl was seen on one of his shots, he got scared thinking it was a ghost but was proven wrong when he saw the girl towards him. 

“P’ help me, please. I can’t find my sister.” She stuttered. Jaylerr got soft when he saw she’s crying.

“Shh. It’s okay, I’ll help you.” He offered his hand and walked around the field that seemed deserted but regardless he tried to look for her sister with her.

“How does she look and is she around here?” Jay asked.

“Oh, you know her. When you see her, you will recognize her.” She deadpanned. He was weirded out, but he didn’t think of it that much, thinking she might be confused or joking. They saw a girl with her back against them.

“That’s my sister. Let’s go!” She dragged the man to the woman excitedly.

Jaylerr tapped the woman’s shoulder while holding the little girl’s hand, the woman turned around and smiled sweetly to the man. 

“Oh, you found my sister! Thank you so much!” The woman told the man.

“Ah yes! Here you go.” He handed the little girl who was looking confused. Jaylerr stared at the woman’s face and quickly recognized her. 

“Oh! It’s you,  _ Sideng _ ! You have a sister?” Jaylerr said to the woman. 

“Yes. She stays at my apartment when I’m at work.” She smiled while holding her little sister. Jaylerr looked at the duffel bag that was at the ground, the woman noticed and quickly said.

“We had a picnic here in the field, that’s why.” She smiled, grabbing the bag. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you! I have to go now! Bye...” Jaylerr paused looking at the little girl, asking for her name. 

“Fa, her name is Fa. Say goodbye to him Fa.” Sideng answered. The little girl just waved and smiled vaguely to the man. 

“Bye! See you maybe tomorrow if I stopped by!” Jaylerr shouted while walking away from the two. 

Gun saw the whole interaction since he followed Jaylerr and the little girl when they tried and looked for her sister, he tiptoed silently, following Jaylerr back to their parked cars, hoping he would see the Vermillion Axeman approaching Jaylerr on their way to their respective cars but he was proven wrong, Jaylerr already entered inside his car and drove off to the city. 

“What the fuck?” Gun yelped, feeling defeated and relieved at the same time, defeated because the VA didn’t show up and relieved because Jaylerr was unharmed. Joss went out of the car and walked to Gun’s direction.

“What happened? Did you see the killer? Did he just take off?” Joss hastily asked. 

“Nothing. Literally nothing. The VA didn’t show up, he didn’t approach him or even tried to kill him.” Gun still couldn’t believe what happened, their long-awaited moment was over and it was a failure. He was just staring, mind going elsewhere, thinking of countless reasons on how this past was altered.

  
  


_ What could’ve happened that changed the Vermillion Axeman’s mind?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know your theories and thoughts so far about this story! I am excited because we're nearing the end, I hope you catch on the clues I have written!! 
> 
> Hint: Google translate the word 'vermillion' or 'red', English to Thai :D


	7. SIX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I am sorry it took too long, I actually stopped writing halfway because of schoolwork then I completely forgot about this. I also was experiencing writer's block so forgive me :(

### SIX.

**April 30, 2018 (Altering Past)**

  
  


Gun woke up with a slight headache because he stayed up late preparing for the shoot for today. He remembered sleeping in the study, Off must’ve put him to bed. He rubbed his eyes, still feeling sleepy because of lack of sleep. He sat upon their bed and grabbed his phone, they were message notifications. 

_‘Hello, Good morning, Gun! See you later.’_ It was Jaylerr, he blinked slowly and typed a quick _‘good morning.’_ He stood up and stretched his arms to feel awake at the moment. He gave a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek who was still sleeping and grabbed a towel to shower. 

-

He was in a hurry for the photoshoot today, he didn’t have time to whip out breakfast for Off, so he wrote a quick note saying there’s still leftovers of the pizza they ate last night. He quickly grabbed his bag and car keys and went out of the house. He clicked his car keys to open the car door and went inside, he placed his bag at the car seat behind him and drove to his work without eating any breakfast. 

Several minutes later, Gun arrived at their building. He stepped out of his car and walked a little fast to approach the elevator. He immediately went in when the elevator door opened and clicked his office floor. It was silent inside with two people excluding Gun who both greeted the man. He smiled and nodded while mumbling ‘Good morning’ to them. The two employees went out first because their floors are below his. He waited a little bit more and arrived at his floor. He marched to his office and saw a familiar face waiting outside the door. 

It was Jaylerr.

“Hey, Good morning.” Jaylerr greeted Gun with a smile.

“Wow. You’re early. Good morning too. You didn’t need to be…” Gun paused and looked at his watch. 

“two hours early.” He continued.

“Um. I-i just wanted to see the preparations and stuff like that.” Jaylerr said rubbing the back of his neck. His other hand was holding a tray of coffee. 

“By the way, I brought you coffee and breakfast if you haven’t eaten yet. ” Jaylerr said pointing at his hand using his lips. 

“You didn’t have to but thank you.” Gun smiled back at the taller one. 

“I passed by the cafe when I got here so it’s nothing.” Jaylerr insisted.

“Okay, let me just put my stuff in the office, you can go in too while waiting,” Gun instructed.

“Sure.” Jaylerr replied. Gun and Jaylerr decided to eat breakfast inside his office and had a little chat.

  
  


“Are you nervous?” Gun questioned Jaylerr while sipping his Americano.

“A little, but I am more excited that I get to meet Tada Varich today. Can you take a picture of us later?” Jaylerr squealed like a little girl which made Gun laugh, something that Jaylerr is wanting to hear often.

“Sure. You will love him, he’s really funny and charming. I’m sure you’ll get along well.” Gun exclaimed. Jaylerr just nodded at his statement eating the _red_ velvet cake he ordered for both of them. 

“So, how are you and Off?” Jaylerr opened up all of a sudden. Gun didn’t mind thinking it was just casual conversation but Jaylerr intended otherwise. 

“We’re fine, he’s actually still sleeping when I left him. I feel bad that I didn’t get to cook.” Gun looked sad but smiled immediately. 

“I should probably text him. He might be awake now.” Gun said while looking for his phone in his bag. Jaylerr rolled his eyes which the latter didn’t see, he let out a sigh and focused his attention on the cake while Gun was typing to his phone. 

_‘Papii, good morning! I am already in the office, I’m sorry, I didn’t get to prepare you breakfast! Text me when you wake up. Have a nice day, I love you._ 😘’ 

He set down his phone and grabbed his fork to eat the shared slice with Jaylerr when his phone immediately vibrated, Off was calling. 

“Good morning, babe! I am already awake, I was about to leave when you texted. I ate pizza, how about you? Did you have your breakfast?” Off babbled. 

“Good morning. Papii. I’m eating breakfast now with Jaylerr, he brought me coffee and cake.” Gun said while eating a mouthful of the pastry.

“That’s good and chew first, please. Well, I’m off to university. Take care of yourself and I love you.” Off said sincerely. 

“Okay babe, I love you too.” Gun hung up and saw the messages on his phone. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go and set up the studio, the models are already here,” Gun said when he saw a text from his secretary. 

“Wait. I’m finished eating, let me go with you.” Jaylerr said while throwing their trash from the breakfast. 

“Okay, let’s go, also, bring your equipment so you can set up too while waiting.” Gun nodded, gesturing to the door. 

-

They are now inside the studio, the models are getting their makeup and hair done. Gun was talking to one of the models. Jay was setting up his equipment while he was staring for a little while at the smaller. He snapped out when he saw Gun approaching him. 

“Tada is on his way here. Are you excited?” Gun informed Jaylerr.

“Yes, of course. Oh my!” Jaylerr said with enthusiasm. 

“Well, since you are a secondary photographer, you can use your equipment after he took pictures, so you can have your own shots too.” Gun said in a formal manner, professionalism lingering in every tone. 

“Really? I was confused about why you were asking me to set it up but I’m allowed to do that?” 

“Yes, Tada is not really strict, he does photoshoots like it's a playground for him, he gives out an atmosphere where the models feel relaxed that’s why his picture always turns out great. Besides, it will look good on your portfolio if you have your own shots too.” Gun told the photographer.

“Thank you again for this opportunity, Gun. I don’t know how to thank you enough.” Jaylerr was happy, he got to meet Gun and work with a world-renowned photographer, like hitting two birds in one stone.

“As I said, you deserve it. You don’t need to thank me-” Gun was about to continue when he was called to sort out something. 

“Well, see you later, a crisis has occurred.” Gun ran to the employee who had called him, he knew what it was gonna be; an article of clothing was ironed wrongly. It happened to the original past so he was prepared for this and quickly gave a solution to his assistant designer. He sighed and went back to the studio, he saw Tada and immediately said his greetings to him. 

“Gun, it was nice to see you again!” Tada said while offering an Italian cheek kiss.

“Tada! How are you!” Gun smiled at the man.

“Well same old, same old. So where’s the assistant photographer you told me?” Gun looked around for Jaylerr, he saw him kneeling down and fixing his shoes and dragged him when he stood up. 

“Tada, here’s Jaylerr, your assistant photographer for today and tomorrow.” Gun introduced his friend to the photographer. Jaylerr got shy and smiled at Tada.

“Good morning, sir. I am Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram, you can call me Jaylerr.” Jaylerr offered his hand. 

“No need to be formal! You can give me a hug.” Tada did a side hug to the man who was caught off guard. 

“Okay, sir. I will just finish my setup. It was nice meeting you.” Jaylerr smiled and went back to his stuff. 

“Where’d you find that man? He looks like eye candy.” Tada whispered in a questioning tone while staring at Jaylerr who is now setting up his camera stand. Gun laughed at the statement. 

“He has a girlfriend, go find another boy toy.” Gun teased the man. 

“He’s het? That’s awful.” Tada joked while pouting since he didn’t perceive Jaylerr to be straight. Gun just smacked him lightly because of his comment and went back to checking the photoshoot for today. 

  
  
  


They are now starting the photoshoot, the first model is being told how to pose by Tada and the set is still being fixed up to look more presentable and aesthetic in the shots. Gun was just observing in the background making sure everything was going smoothly. Jaylerr is attentive with Tada’s instructions, clicks of the camera are now heard all over the studio.

-

They finished the scheduled shots for today, the staff is already cleaning up and setting up the new backdrop and design of the set for the last day of the shoot tomorrow. Gun was exhausted with all the instructing, arrangements, and giving pep talks for the day. He sighed as he walked to the table and grabbed a bottle of water because his throat was feeling dry. He tried to open the bottle but it won’t budge, he was about to give up when Jaylerr approached him and easily uncapped the water. 

“Here you go. You were so cute when I saw you struggling.” Jaylerr said while handing the water bottle. Before Gun answers, he grabbed the bottle and drank almost the entire liquid. 

“Thank you.” Gun smiled at the taller man, showing his cute dimples.

“Thank you for opening the bottle or for calling you cute?” Jaylerr teased the man while grinning playfully. 

“Well, I already know the latter.” Gun smugly smiled, he shrugged his shoulders up and down. 

Jaylerr just smiled at the cuteness of the little one, shaking his head thinking he’s in too deep now. Jaylerr fixed up his equipment and said a quick goodbye to Gun. He’s going to meet his girlfriend to settle it, once and for all. 

-

Gun finished cleaning the set for the continuation of the shoot tomorrow. He walked back to his office to grab his bag, he retrieved his belongings and went to the elevator descending to the office parking lot floor. He marched to his car as his phone vibrated and looked at the message. 

_‘Babe, I’ll be coming home late. Don’t wait up.’_

It was Off, he did a quick reply.

_‘Okay, Just stay safe and don’t be too late.’_

-

Gun immediately plopped down to their bed when he hurriedly showered and changed into comfortable clothes. He was fatigued for today’s shoot and now he’s worried about Jaylerr and his approaching death. He feels guilty setting up Jay as bait when he could just tell him to avoid the fields next week but he can’t bring himself to do this because it really is the only way since their only clue was heading nowhere. He made himself to just focus on the shoot for two days then he’ll concentrate on the case after as he drifted off to sleep.

**May 1, 2018 (Altering Past)**

Gun was delighted, the photoshoot was done. He was looking at the raw shots and was liking every picture that was taken by Tada. Since Gun can’t contain his happiness since the stress of the shoot is done, all he has to do is to approve the final edit and shots. 

“Let’s go out! Dinner’s on me!” He screamed at the studio and the staff just screamed back at the excitement of free food. 

  
  


“I’ll show you my shots tomorrow, is that okay?” Jaylerr said to Gun, who didn’t notice that he’s standing beside him. 

“It’s fine, you can send it to my email, the one I used to inquire about you, so it won’t trouble you that much.” Gun assured the young man. 

“No, I can come here tomorrow so I can also give you a hard copy.” Jaylerr insisted, wanting to see Gun tomorrow. 

“Well, I won’t be coming to the office tomorrow, it’s my day off.” Gun said just wanting to rest tomorrow and work on the case on Thursday, his eyes feeling droopy. 

“How about we just meet up quickly? The same cafe? Don’t you miss their cake.” Jaylerr questioned, nudged him a little, trying to convince Gun, who’s contemplating since he also missed the _red_ velvet cake. 

“It’ll be just quick, okay? I want to rest tomorrow.” Gun pouted to Jaylerr, who smiled with his teeth showing like a kid and nodded. Gun’s phone was ringing, alarming him, and quickly grabbed it to look at the caller ID.

“Papii, why are you calling?” Gun questioned enthusiastically as he hit the accept button. 

“Judging your tone, I assumed you’re done with your photoshoot?” Off said on the other end.

“Yes, we’re just wrapping up! Do you want to join us? We’ll have company dinner.” Gun needled his boyfriend.

“Will that be okay? I might bother you.” Off asked.

“Of course, they loved you! It’s not like it’s the first time you joined us.” Gun said, trying to persuade his lover. 

“Okay, okay. Text me the address, I’ll see you soon.” Off conceded.

“See you soon, I love you.” Gun chimed in. 

“I love you.” Off replied, hanging up the call. Gun put his phone back in his pocket.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Jaylerr asked, trying to hide his annoyance in his face.

“Yes, he’ll be joining us at our dinner.” Gun said, smiling happily.

“Oh, okay.”

“Guys, I’ll text the address in our chat, quickly wrap this up! Oh, and Off is joining us today!” Gun said in a loud voice. Various replies were heard agreeing with his statement, he walked back to his office.

-

They all arrived at the restaurant Gun chose for the company dinner, it was a Japanese restaurant. Luckily, the company card was allowed to be used in this dinner or Gun will be crying since Japanese restaurants are often expensive. He was lucky that there were tables available for 30 people. They all sat down and asked for the menu. Jaylerr sat in front of Gun while his left side was unoccupied, reserved for Off. 

“What do you usually order in this restaurant?” Jaylerr started a conversation, looking at the various choices on the menu. 

“I like sashimi, tuna, and salmon.” Gun disclosed, hungrily eyeing every item on the menu. He hasn’t eaten lunch so he was feeling so hungry tonight.

“I also like that.” Jaylerr said, smiling to the smaller, who was busy looking at the menu. 

“Should we order Shōchū?” Tada asked everyone at the table but mainly focused on Gun. 

“Sure! Just don’t drink too many guys, it’s a work night.” Gun reminded his colleagues. 

“Don’t be a party pooper, let them get drunk!” Tada said with playfulness in his voice. Gun just rolled its eyes while smiling. Gun saw his boyfriend approaching their tables and immediately stood up and walked to Off. 

“Guys, you remember Off!” Gun said to the group. They all wai to his boyfriend where he also wai back to greet them. 

“You remember Jaylerr.” Gun told Off, he smiled at him.

“Of course, how are you?” Off questioned him.

“Fine.” Jaylerr answered shortly. Gun waved it off and proceeded to order. 

-

They have finished eating the food they have ordered. They are still at their table discussing various topics that cannot be comprehended by Gun, who is drunk from drinking shochu, he’s leaning toward his boyfriend who was conversing with Gun’s colleagues. 

“What do you call a fat psychic?” Gun randomly asked Jaylerr, who is quite tipsy.

“I don’t know. What is it called?” Jaylerr replied.

“A four-chin teller!” Gun was cackling causing loads of laughter at their table, even though it was corny they couldn’t help but laugh because of Gun’s laugh. Jaylerr tilted his head down, trying to hide his smile. 

“Wait, I’ll just go to the bathroom.” Jaylerr announced to the group but specifically to Gun, he walked towards the bathroom. After a few seconds, Off whispered to his partner that he’ll also go to the bathroom. Gun barely processed what he said but he just nodded to his boyfriend. Few minutes had passed and Jaylerr went back to the table, holding his phone in his right hand. 

“Guys I had to run, I remembered I had a prior arrangement with a friend of mine.” Jaylerr explained to the colleagues. 

“It’s fine! Goodbye, see you tomorrow.” Gun exclaimed to the taller man. 

“Thank you, it was nice working with you guys, I hope to collaborate with you again.” Jaylerr said in his business tone. They all exchanged their goodbyes, Off walking towards the table who looks distracted. 

“Took you long enough.” Gun smiled at Off, who put his arms around his shoulders.

-

The company dinner was done, they all went to the parking lot, Gun insisting that he’ll drive despite his drunken state. Off was man-handling his boyfriend who was struggling to walk.

“Why did you drink so much when you want to drive?” Off said while putting his boyfriend in the front seat of his car. Gun didn’t reply, turns out he was already sleeping soundly. 

  
  


**May 2, 2018 (Altering Past)**

Gun woke up with a throbbing headache, the other half of his bed is empty and cold. Off must have left for a while now. He looked at his phone and saw the three text messages, first was Off.

_‘Babe, I made you a congee for your headache, just heat it up. I picked up your car at the sushi restaurant, I’ll be using this today. I left my car there since you might go out, the keys and aspirin are on the counter. I love you.’_

_‘Good morning, Gun. What time will we meet today?’_ It was Jaylerr’s text to Gun.

_‘Gun, we found a fingerprint in the crime scene. We dismissed it though, cannot be found in the system.’_ Gun immediately called Joss because of his text message. 

  
  


“Hello, what do you mean you found a fingerprint?” Gun was exhilarated with the information. 

“We tried to look for it in our system but no, we cannot find matches of the fingerprint, it was faint and not that clear because it rained so maybe it wasn’t read properly?” Joss explained. 

“Whose crime scene?”

“Mew’s, it was found on his phone. Wait, I gotta go. I’ll text you again if we have any leads.” Joss hurriedly said, hanging up. Gun looked at the time on his phone, it was nearly eleven AM. He quickly typed a short reply to both of them, Off and Jaylerr, and hurriedly went to the bathroom. 

-

Gun arrived at the cafe earlier than the time he said to Jaylerr, he wanted to order a coffee since the soup and medicine prepared by Off didn’t do much. After he finished ordering he went to the bathroom since he felt the urge to pee, he passed by a bookcase and saw different types of books on the shelves. One book caught his eye because of its menacing red bold lettering. He immediately remembered that he needed to pee and entered the bathroom.

_The Legend of the Red Thread_

**May 8, 2018 (Altering Past)**

Gun saw that a little girl approached Jaylerr, he grabbed Joss’ binoculars and looked at the two. He immediately panicked when he saw that the two were walking away from them. He silently opened the door and went out of the car and silently followed the two. He saw them stopped when they saw a woman had her back against her, Gun was hiding behind a trunk of a tree. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about and he didn’t clearly see who Jaylerr was talking to, he got scared when he heard a sound from his side but dismissed it when he saw a cat. He took off when he saw Jaylerr going back to his parked car. 

He was hoping he would see the Vermillion Axeman approaching Jaylerr on their way to their respective cars but he was proven wrong, Jaylerr already entered inside his car and drove off to the city. 

“What the fuck?” Gun yelped, feeling defeated and relieved at the same time, defeated because the VA didn’t show up and relieved because Jaylerr was unharmed. Joss went out of the car and walked in Gun’s direction.

“What happened? Did you see the killer? Did he just take off?” Joss hastily asked. 

“Nothing. Literally nothing. The VA didn’t show up, he didn’t approach him or even tried to kill him.” Gun still couldn’t believe what happened, their long-awaited moment was over and it was a failure. He was just staring, mind going elsewhere, thinking of countless reasons on how this past was altered.

“Let’s go in the car.” Joss gestured to him to enter the car. Joss started the ignition and decided to tail Jaylerr so they could make sure he was safe.

“Tell me what happened.” Joss demanded, holding the steering wheel aggressively.

“I followed him when the little girl approached him, I didn’t know what they were talking about but I assumed she asked for help because she was lost, then they met up with a woman and she took the little girl’s hand, then they said goodbyes and Jaylerr just drove away.” Gun was breathing rapidly from all the words he babbled. 

“What if she’s the killer? Why didn’t you take a look? Didn’t we conclude that the killer might be a girl too?”

Joss combed back his hair in frustration.

“Do you think she will kill someone in front of a child? I don’t think so?” Gun shouted at the man.

“She’s a serial killer, do you think she cares?” Joss explained.

“Well, why didn’t she kill Jaylerr there if she’s the Vermillion Axeman, huh?” Gun pointed out which silenced Joss.

“Maybe she saw you? Did you make a sound?” Joss questioned.

“No, I was completely silent, I swear. She might not be the killer, besides she seems innocent.” Gun said.

“Looks can be deceiving, Gun.” 

“Let’s just follow Jay, the killer might just have changed his location, that's why he didn’t kill him.” Gun said pointing at Jaylerr’s car, back hunched to the car seat. Minutes later, Jay stopped driving and parked at the sidewalk. Joss stopped his car slowly, both are watching Jaylerr’s every move. The place was well-lit and crowded, impossible for the serial killer to attack but they were still being wary. Jaylerr clicked the lock on his car keys while holding his bags that are full of his equipment he used for the photoshoot. He walked into the gate of his apartment and unlocked his door. He entered his flat, closing his door gently with a sound of clicking indicating he had locked it.

Joss and Gun sighed in relief, they seemed to be holding their breath scared and anticipating that the killer would approach him but gratefully the VA didn’t. 

“So, what should we do now?” Joss questioned the guy sitting at the shotgun.

“I don’t know. Should we just watch him?” Gun replied.

“I can watch him but you should go home, so you and Off can make up.” Joss suggested. 

“Wait, maybe I should text Jay, ask him to let a friend come over so he has a company.” Gun said thinking it might be a good idea.

  
  


-

The woman smiled when Jaylerr walked away from them waving her hand while still holding the light pink bag. Her face went sour when she heard the car of Jaylerr driving away, she shouted in frustration.

“FUCK.” 

“Mommy, why didn’t you kill him? I did what you asked me to do.” The little girl questioned.

“I don’t want a fucking soulmate who hates me.” The girl smirked and dragged the little girl, gesturing that they should leave.

“Too bad. I want Thana for myself.” She said loudly, walking slowly hand-in-hand with the little girl. She didn’t want to kill him because he wasn’t on good terms with Thana, she wanted Thana to find her way to her arms when they are still in love with each other. 

“I still have my one victim though.” She grinned widely when she realized she still has one person on her list to have his soulmate to herself. There was no one in the field, at least that’s what she thought, but everything she said was heard by one person who witnessed everything; Jaylerr’s photoshoot, Sideng holding the axe and putting it back in the bag when she heard the phone call, and Gun following Jay with the little girl. 

  
  


_It was Off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I dropped hints already! I hope y'all figure it out! You can comment down your theories. Sorry for my sloppy writing half was done in a whim :D I really appreciate your comments hehe ILY all


End file.
